Who are you?
by ScreaminSkullz106
Summary: Will Sasuke finally realize how he feels about Naruto? With Naruto in constant danger will Sasuke take matters into his own hands? With Naruto's change of behavior after an encounter with Itachi will Naruto be the same, will the people of Konoha turn their backs on him for good ? What will happen when things take a turn for better...or for worse? SasuNaru eventually. !ABANDONED!
1. Who are you?

I do not own Naruto ! or any of the characters. Constructive criticism is VERY welcome. My first fanFiction so I hope you enjoy!

Start Chapter 1 

Naruto and Kakashi were in a small clearing in the forest not too far from the gates of Konoha. Naruto was working hard to make a scratch on Kakashi somehow. They had been training for a while now and the sun was going to set soon. Sweat drenched Naruto as he panted his blonde hair a darker shade from when they began it almost soaking through his orange jacket. Naruto was breathing hard and his chakra was running low. Kakashi didn't seemed to be touched by the constant moving they had done. Although he had used quite a lot of chakra himself. They stood far apart not moving as a cool breeze broke the silence. Kakashi spoke,

"We're done training for now Naruto get some rest for tomorrow," Kakashi let out a breath.

"Hai," Naruto replied still breathing heavily. Kakashi smiled and gave him a nod then disappeared with a puff of smoke that dissipated soon after. Naruto made his way to the trunk of a tree nearby he need to take a breather. He leaned against a tree trunk and slowly dazed off with the sunset.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat alone in his kitchen darkness invaded each room and corner of his lonely house. He turned on the lights of the kitchen and was surprised how light the room became. He had heard from Sakura a few hours ago but not the dobe he usually saw the blonde once or three times a day. Should he be worried? No the dobe could take care of himself. Thoughts of Akatsuki invaded his brain maybe he should go look for him. Akatsuki had been on the move lately and Konoha was on high alert for now.<p>

Sasuke made his way slowly out into the dark night. Some houses still awake and getting ready to eat dinner. Kakashi would know where Naruto was they had been training a few days ago. Maybe they had trained today? After a few long minutes the raven remembered that they usually trained outside the gates. Sasukes feet padded on the stone, till he stopped at the gate. The two at the gate looked up at Sasuke.

"Where are you going? It's late we can't let you out," one of them said.

"Did you see Naruto come back through the gate with Kakashi-sensi?" Sasuke questioned.

"Kakashi came back by himself," a red flag came up in Sasukes mind, Naruto hadn't come back.

"I think Narutos out there he was training I believe,"

The two ninjas looked at each other with serious expressions. They then had a look of panic and concern. They chatted among themselves but the raven heard everything.

"Get Kakashi and inform Lady Tsunade." Sasuke didn't like the sound of it. Before he realized what he was doing he was beyond the gate his heart pounding in his ears. One of the ninjas yelled after him but he ignored it. Sasuke moved from branch to branch pushing off and landing. Why was he running so fast, and what was this feeling in his chest? Sasuke stopped before the clearing and scanned around. It was silent other than the trees ruffling their leaves. A slight breeze ruffled the trees one again and made the branches sway. The raven then saw Naruto at the base of a tree but he didn't move, it could be a trap.

Sasuke mulled over a plan, he moved slowly behind the trees until he made it close to Naruto. He slowly began to inch closer towards the blonde.

"Naruto…" he said quietly but nothing, no movement. Sasuke scanned around in the tops of the trees before he tried again.

"Naruto, Dobe," he tried a little louder. The blond stirred but did not wake. The trees swayed in the gust of wind in the cool night as if to warn them. Sasukes heart pounded, why was he so nervous? Sasuke moved closer and tapped Naruto.

"Naruto," this time Naruto's eyes opened.

"Naruto what-" the blonde jumped at Sasukes voice. "Dobe" Sasuke muttered. Naruto shot him a glare. There was a noise behind them and they both whipped around almost in unison. They stay frozen scanning the direction where the noise had come from. Kakashi stepped out from behind a tree and they both relaxed Sasuke giving a sigh.

"Naruto … Tsunade wants to see you, you too Sasuke," the silver haired Ninja said somewhat amused Kakashi almost seemed to be looking past the two younger ninja. Naruto gave a shutter what could that old hag want?

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

Naruto stretched and gave a glance across the clearing into the trees. He had a strange feeling Sasuke and Hatake noticed Narutos glance.

"Something wrong?" Kakashi and Sasuke were both looking at the orange ninja now.

"No..." the blonde replied and started to walk in the direction of the Konoha gate. He wanted to take his time who knew what the old hag had to yell at him for. Kakashi walked with his students quietly. Sasuke knew that someone was watching them from a faror otherwise Kakashi wouldn't be walking with them. They walked in a line side by side Sasuke in the middle.

Kakashi saw Sasuke give him a glance out of the corner of his eye. So Sasuke knew did Naruto know? Sasuke itched to get back to the gate and inside Konoha. There was a reason the person was watching and not attacking. Soon the gate came into view four people were standing at the gate. Tsunade stood with her arms crossed and foot tapping on the stone. Naruto cursed under his breath. The two gate ninjas walked to take their places at either side of the gate. They came to a stop in front of Tsunade and Shizune, Naruto avoided all eye contact.

"Well..." Tsunade's was angry and they could all feel it.

"What?" Naruto reply was stupid and he knew it. Sasuke knew what would happen next. Tsunade grabbed the blonde by the ear and tugged. Naruto yelled out in protest.

"Itai !"

"Don't ever fall asleep ever again in the woods! And you!" she pointed at the raven haired boy. "Don't ever disrespect the higher rank ninjas and go off like that!" she gave Naruto and Sasuke a good smack on the head and left with Kakashi and Shizune. Naruto and Sasuke began to walk.

"Dobe," the raven rubbed his head.

"Teme," the blond replied Sasuke held back a smile. They walked in silence till it came time to part ways.

"See ya' Sasuke," Naruto turned to leave.

"Wait Naruto?" what was he doing?

"What?" Naruto turned to face the raven. The uchiha looked at Naruto under the light of the moon, something was different but what?

"Nothing..." Sasuke turned to leave.

"Goodbye teme till tomorrow," Naruto left with his hands behind his head.

"Dobe," Sasuke said under his breath. The raven made it back to his lonely house which ached of shadows. He stripped of his clothes and climbed into his bed. He knew he wouldn't sleep tonight. So he lay on his back till he would see the sunrise shine through his window. Naruto on the other hand made it to his messy apartment and changed into his Pj's. He pushed things off of his bed then he flopped down on the bed and drifted into a nightmare.

-_flash-_

_Naruto's eyes opened, everything was blurry but he felt something constricting around his body. He struggled to move, the thing around him gave a hiss and squeezed causing Naruto to gasp. It was a snake a very large snake at that. He blinked a few times and wretched a few breaths into his lungs. He still couldn't see he blinked a few more times hoping that his vision would clear. Something moved in front of him but it was just a dark blur against the light walls (or what seemed to be walls). He heard the breath of a blade against another. _

_"Naruto," the deep hiss of the blur spoke. It took Naruto a few minutes to recognize the voice, Orochimaru. Naruto tried to speak but nothing came the snake queezed harder at the blondes silent protest.__"Naruto, hey" another voice came but it wasn't Orochimaru's voice. Kakashi?_

__End_

"Naruto get up!" Kakashi's voice invaded the dream. Naruto opened his eyes he was at his little apartment. Naruto was soon aware that he was clutching his own chest.

"Kakashi-sensi why are you hear?" he sat up flattening where he had clutched his P'j top then he stretched with a yawn.

"We have a mission," the silver haired ninja smiled.


	2. Let's Get Started!

Naruto smiled he loved missions he hopped it wasn't an escorting mission. That would be the missions he hated. Kakashi left Naruto to get dressed and pack, even though he wasn't told what to pack for. He kicked a ramen cup that was littered on the floor. He made it to the door and slammed it behind him. Team 7 was waiting by the gate, Naruto was somewhat confused.

"Why are we waiting here?" he asked as Sakura turned her head at his voice.

"She's...Tsunade is meeting us here," Sakura replied. Sasuke stood saying nothing as Sakura glanced his way. Sasuke folded his arms as if to block her out. Tsunade soon came and words come out of her mouth that Naruto dreaded.

"An escort mission!" she said with her hands on her hips. Naruto mumbled something under his breath the hokage shot him a glance. He glanced away angrily and kept quiet.

"You will escort a teen about your ages one year older than you I believe. His name is Haku he from the hidden mist. Your mission is to escort him to a small village called Rei," Sasuke was surprised at how far they would be traveling. His shock showed on his face and Tsunade caught it.

"I know it's a long mission, but it needs to be done," she nodded at Kakashi.

"Alright let's move!" Kakashi began to walk slowly. Naruto began to complain to his comrades of team 7 of how he hated these missions.

"Kakashi I want to speak with you for a second," she motioned him over with her hand.

"I'll catch up," he waved at the teens. The pink and blonde began to walk through the gate. Sasuke lagged behind the group a bit to possibly catch a part of what the two older ninjas were saying.

"Kakashi I need you to keep a close eye on Naruto. I am sending you in the opposite direction of Akautskis path. If something happens use this," she placed a small thin paper in his hand. It was a seal to hold in or withdraw chakra. Kakashi knew what it was for.

Sasuke saw Tsunade pass something off to Kakashi, he had heard one part but wasn't sure about it "If something happens use this." What was it? Nothing would happen they may run into a few bounty hunters but what else?

* * *

><p>They traveled until nightfall then picked a place to set up camp. Naruto rolled out his sleeping bag as well as the rest of the group. Kakashi sat reading one of his love novels flipping a page every so often. Naruto took it upon himself to find some kindle and wood. Naruto drifted from the camp, he had a few twigs in his arms after almost two minutes. He went to grab a stick that was popping out of a small bush. There was small movement from the bush, Naruto drew his hand back and stood still. He caught a glimpse of something that seemed to have scales. Slowly something crept out of the bush parting some of the tiny leaves. It was a snake a dark orange and green one, its tongue flicked about the night air as it looked at Naruto. The blonde didn't move he seemed to be mesmerized by it as it swayed of the little twig. A calm feeling had now had invaded the blonde, there was no panic only stillness. Soon enough a hand clamped down on the shoulder of the orange haired ninja and pulled him back. The twigs in Narutos hands went flying and hit the ground the snake hissed at the break of silence.<p>

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he stepped beside Naruto with his kuni drawn. The snake swayed harshly ready to attack with a hiss. With a flicker of the kuni the snake was hit dead on.

"I...panicked," but what really happened he asked himself.

"Panic will get you killed," Sasuke sneered. He didn't want to be too hard, but he wasn't ready for Naruto to do something this stupid and get himself killed. Nor was he ready for Naruto to get killed at all, never. Sasuke sighed and began to pick up sticks that Naruto had dropped.

"I've got it," Naruto mumbled

"Just be careful dobe don't want you getting killed before I fight you," he smirked. Sasuke was actually dreading if that day would come. He didn't want to fight Naruto.

"Don't worry about that!" Naruto grinned with his teeth showing. Sasuke gave a little chuckle then they walked back to camp in the nights silence. Sakura was fast asleep her little body moving at the lull of her sleep. They started a fire and climbed into their sleeping bags with a good night chattered. Kakashi was still reading his love novel he was obsessed with.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke to the cold he shivered as he pulled his sleeping bag closer. It was morning but too early for the fox to be up. He yawned and gave another shiver he burrowed into the sleeping bag, no sleep came. He gave up and kicked out of his sleeping bag with frustration. When Naruto was done with his mini temper tantrum he noticed that everyone was gone but Sakura still asleep. The blonde stood for a while, he couldn't leave Sakura to look for the other two. He sat down where he once was standing and waited for the other two to get back.<p>

Sasuke appeared out of the morning fog he seemed to part the fog there were two canteens in his hands. Kakashi appeared next to Sasuke holding two canteens as well. Sakura was waking up now she seemed to have sensed the two's arrival. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and sat for a few seconds.

"It's cold!" the pink haired girl complained as she ruffled in her bag for something warmer.

"Thanks for the update," Naruto said sarcastically Sakura wasn't too happy and glared at him. She didn't find anything that would help fight the morning chill.

"You'll warm up once we get moving," Kakashi said assuring her, he proceeded to tie the canteen to his pack. Sasuke realized he was standing there with the canteens in his hands he tossed one to Naruto who dropped it clumsily and cursed. Kakashi gave one to Sakura and she took a small sip to possibly shake off the tiredness.

"Let's go!" Naruto said with a clap of his hands. He had already packed up and was ready to get this mission started. Sakura gave the energized ninja a blank look how could someone have that much energy in the morning? Sakura realized that she was the only one not packed she hopped up and started to pack quickly. Sasuke had his arms crossed waiting for Sakura to be done with packing her belongings. She spun on her heels to face the rest of her team.

"Ready!" she said. She wanted to finish this mission as well, escort missions were the worst. She liked her team, her comrades, even the blonde had grown on her. They work hard to gain respect even though Sasuke was practically born with respect. Naruto is gradually earning respect in Konoha and he deserves it.

They moved along dancing from branch to branch landing softly then pushing off. They had taken a few breaks along the way Kakashi had made it his duty to slow down travel to the mist. He didn't want the mission to be over before he had the ok from Tsunade. The sun was setting just as the Hidden Mist village came into view and gave the village a warm glow. Naruto gave a grin he had been waiting to eat for quite a while food sounded good to him. They began to walk towards the village the yellow and red of the sky casting their shadows behind them.

A Mist ninja greeted them at the gate as Cobiki he motioned for them to follow. They walked down the main road the three teens in a row and Kakashi it front with Cobiki. Small shops and food places lined the road sending sweet smells towards Naruto's liking. Naruto looked at people with envy as they bought goods and ate. Sakura gave the hungry blonde a nudge as if to say 'focus' Naruto bumped Sasuke. Sasukes heart skipped a beat he gave Naruto a small push away. What was that feeling just now Sasuke asked himself, he shrugged it off but it was still in the back of his mind. Naruto mumbled an apology and stuck his tongue out at Sakura who threatened to hit him. Kakashi looked back at the three and shook his head Sakura crossed her arms and looked the other way.

They soon came to a medium sized house placed on a small street. It looked plain aside from the little garden that lined the little walkway. A woman greeted the Mist ninja Cobiki for leading the Hidden Leaf ninja to her home.

"Thank you," she said in a soft voice, the ninja nodded and stepped aside to let them by.

"Hello, I'm Haku's care taker,"


	3. Where are we?

Kakashi held his hand out and she shook it with a small smile. She led them down the small stone path and slid open the door Naruto wasn't sure what to expect. She stopped and slid off her slippers and shut the door the four Leaf ninjas did the same.

"Right this way," Naruto strained to hear her and gave Sasuke a glance and the raven shrugged. Kakashi took the lead and the three nin followed down the dim hall. She slid open another door which was the kitchen there were pillows set out for them and tea. They sat down politely dark the tea and Kakashi spoke as she moved things around on the counter.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake," he said formally. He continued pointing at Sasuke. "That's Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto," he went down the line.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm not sure what Haku is doing…" she trailed off at the end of her sentence. Naruto noticed that she didn't introduce herself. He knew she was avoiding it for some reason was this Haku harsh to her? The blonde felt a little anger build up and Sasuke notice the change of Narutos expression.

"What's your name I never caught it," Naruto spoke out. Kakashi was surprised and noticed that she never did tell them her name. Sakura seemed to be off in another world sitting there until the unnamed girl spoke.

"Oh I seemed to have forgotten silly me.." she gave a nervous laugh then continued.

"I'm Zelli..." she smiled.

"What kind of tea is this it's very good," Sakura said then took another sip, it was sweet on her tongue.

"It's several herbs I gathered the other day along the boundaries,"

The door slid open and their heads turned to a sight that was unexpected. It was a girl (or what seemed to be one) with dark brown hair and dark olive eyes and a slim figure. The girl smiled at them and went over to Zelli, Zelli handed the girl a cup of tea.

"Hello Haku," Zelli said

"What!" Naruto shouted "That's Haku I thought you were a girl!" Naruto laughed. Sakura gave Naruto a whack on the head.

"Shut up you idiot!" she said shaking her fist, Sasuke gave a small smile as the two bickered. Sasuke noticed Haku looking in his direction and stopped smiling. Haku turned his direction towards the others.

"It's ok I get that a lot," Haku smiled again his voice was soft.

"Sorry.." Naruto rubbed the back his head. Kakashi gave a smile towards Haku and greeted him Kakashi then got other details for the mission. They stayed for almost an hour. Sasuke was sitting with Sakura and Naruto they were talking quietly amongst themselves.

"I don't know if I like Haku," Sasuke had distaste on his face taking a quick glance at Haku.

"Why not, He seems ok to me," Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"What about you Naruto," Sakura turned toward Naruto.

"I'm not sure but if he gets on my nerves …" Naruto seemed very serious, and Sasuke knew he would do something if Haku stepped out of line. That's one of the things he liked about Naruto when he needed to be serious he was definitely serious. Determination was something Naruto never lacked… unless he was hungry he his smile at this thought.

"Alight let's move it!" Kakashi broke Sasukes thoughts. Naruto jumped up which made his other two comrades jump. Haku looked at Naruto with a smile.

"Let's go!" Naruto said heading for the door of the kitchen.

The rest of the nin got up and began to put on their shoes at the door Haku had already been wearing his shoes. Haku was wearing loose pants that were black and a dark grey V-neck long sleeve. Haku gave a wave to Zelli as Kakashi opened the slider. Zelli had a concerned look on her face everyone was outside of the door but Naruto fiddling with his shoes.

"Naruto," Zelli's voice came. Naruto turned at the soft voice. She kneeled down and put a hand on his upper arm. "Please keep Haku safe." it seemed to be a plead he looked at her for a moment. Her eyes said it all she cared for Haku more than Naruto could imagine. He didn't say anything but nodded his head and grabbed her hand but then he spoke.

"I'll do my best Zelli!" His tone was steady. She looked somewhat relived and got up as well as Naruto.

"Thank you so much," She said softly, Naruto wished she would speak louder because he couldn't hear her. He nodded and walked outside to start the mission and closed the slider. The mission had now begun. They picked up some energy bars and snacks before they made it past the mist gate. Haku waved to the guards they waved back with a friendly smile. Sasuke looked at Haku something about him irritated Sasuke but he couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

><p>Tsunade sat in her chair looking at Konoha many families were eating dinner and others on missions. She gave a sigh and turned back to her littered desk and neatened a stack of papers.<p>

"Shizune!" She yelled. Shizune came running in her short hair flowing forward as she stopped quickly.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?"

"Come to dinner with me!" Tsunade was pointing at Shizune.

"That's what you yelled?" Shizune gave a sigh of relief.

"Is all of that paperwork done?" She questioned the Hokage.

"Most of it…" She said avoiding eye contact with Shizune. Tsunade had been working hard these past few days, and also trying to deal with Akatsuki. A little dinner outing wouldn't be harmful.

" I guess," Shizune sighed.

"Alright!" Tsunade threw her arms up in the air. She marched out of the room grabbing Shizune, Shizune stumbled along. They made it to a small restaurant and ordered food and Tsunade began to speak but was cut off.

"Hokage-sama I've gotten work that Akatsuki has changed course, but that's not the problem," the ninja sat with them to not draw attention to them, Tsunade pulled him closer.

"I just got here! If they're not the problem, then what is?" her grip on his shirt was tightening she realized this and let go apologetically. Shizune was leaning across the table in disbelief.

"Akatsuki is heading further away from Narto, but there seems to be a new group of rouge ninja called Shinda,"

"Death…" Shizune mumbled back. They both looked at her their food came and Tsunade waved the waitress off.

"Shizune do you know something about this group," Tsunade questioned.

"I've heard of them before but I heard that it was a group of little kids pretending they were a gang,"

"Oh, Do you have any other information on this group," She turned to the informant.

"Yes, it's a group of four very close rouge ninja that's all I know."

"That's it…" Tsunade was getting frustrated she waved him off and told him to find out as much as he could about them. Tsunade and Shizune went back to the office she had to tell Kakashi about this group. She didn't like the feeling she had she didn't know what the motives off the Shinda were. Shizune saw the look on Tsunades face. She had her work cut out for her now. She had to get more information as well it was likely that she would go with the nin. Tsunade downed her drink and slammed it on the table as she got up.

"Let's get moving on this 'Shima' group," Tsunade started to walk away. After a while she made it to her office she had to tell Kakashi. She wrote what she knew and tied it to the leg of the messenger bird and it flew off with a squawk. Hopefully the group was doing well on their long journey.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen and the group made camp they started a small fire. Naruto wasn't the one who got firewood this time, Sakura and Sasuke had the task. They started to lay out their sleeping bags Haku stood awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. Naruto noticed that Haku didn't bring anything with him when usually the escorted over packed.<p>

"You can use my sleeping bag," the blonde stepped aside. Haku looked at him and gave a small smile and walked over.

"Thank you Naruto." Haku put a hand on Narutos arm Narutos first thought was to pull away but he didn't want to be rude.

"...Sure" Naruto said as he walked to a tree and sat. Sasuke had seen the whole thing and was irritated by it, but why? Sasuke got into his sleeping bag and faced away from the rest of the group. He couldn't shake this irritated feeling he folded his arms and griped tightly. Naruto was still awake along with Kakashi the rest were fast asleep. Naruto looked in the direction of Sasukes sleeping body he had seemed angry earlier but couldn't find a reason why. Sakura was tossing and turning in her sleep and mumbling things, Naruto got a laugh out of it.

"Naruto," Kakashis voice came.

"Nani?" Naruto turned his head toward Kakashi.

"Get some sleep,"

"You don't sleep. Why don't YOU get some sleep?"

"I have been you haven't even noticed," Kakashi gave a small chuckle. Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. Naruto couldn't fall sleep if he tried something was wrong he could feel it. He turned his head away from Kakashi and closed his eyes but no sleep came.

* * *

><p>Naruto heard a dripping sound, how long had he been zoned out had he fallen asleep? He opened his eyes but light didn't invade his space. It was still dark but it was also damp, he coughed at the damp air. He looked forward and saw bars why were there bars he asked himself. He got up and walked towards the bars he grabbed the bars and pulled. A rushing pain went through his body as the bars sent electricity through his body.<p>

"GAHH!" Naruto shouted as he fell over his body began to throb.

"NARUTO!" Sasukes voice shouted. Naruto looked through the bars and saw Sasuke across in another barred area along with Haku who was sitting. Naruto tried to lift his face from the wet floor but his body was too weak. Naruto began to close his eyes why was sleep coming at a time like this? Sasuke cursed under his breath and called Naruto's name again then began to pace. Shit this wasn't good they were attacked out of nowhere by a group that was beyond his level. Kakashi had hurt one of them but it still wasn't enough. He didn't even know where Kakashi was or Sakura he had blacked out. He cursed again till Sasuke felt a hand on his wrist.

"Stop pacing it's pointless!" Haku looked at him. Sasuke jerked his arm away from Hakus grip. Haku looked at Sasuke with a puzzled look as his hand returned to his lap. Sasuke looked at the blonde in the other cell his body on the ground. The shock that was delivered to Naruto was less than what Sasuke had got.

"Don't touch me." Sasuke said with his back turned to Haku. Sasuke went to the bars and but his hand on one, a small volt went through his body he pulled his hand back. It did hurt but not as bad as what Naruto had gotten. He cursed again and Haku was speechless sitting with his hands folded in his lap.

* * *

><p>"Sakura…Sakura," Kakashi shook Sakura lightly. She opened her eyes her body ached as she moved to sit up.<p>

"Whoa take it easy," Kakashi said holding her back for support as she sat against a tree. She looked at him and said thank you.

"What happened Kakashi-sensi..." she asked looking herself over.

"Apparently we were attacked by a group called Shinda," he held up a small piece of paper.

"Shinda…death. Where's Saskue and Naruto?" the pink haired girl had forgetting about Haku.

"They took them… there were four very skilled ninja I got one in the shoulder but nothing else. Their jutsus…are unbelievable," Kakashi was looking past Sakura she turned to see what he was looking.

"Sorry I was just thinking," he muttered. She looked at Kakashi he seemed to be unscratched aside from a few cuts.

"Did they knock us out?" she asked puzzled.

"Yes, but I'm not sure why," Kakashi knew that was the weird part, had they not wanted to engage into a fight? He knew that they had to find the three and fast. He had already sent the messenger pigeon back to Tsunade hopefully back up would come soon. . .


	4. Full Speed Ahead

**I do not own Naruto! (or any of the characters)**

The pigeon flew steady a few feet above the tree tops a note strapped to its leg. Eyes narrowed at the view of the messenger pigeon, the unknown man slunk a Kuni out of his back pouch. He had a clear shot and took it, it hit the bird and it proofed into a cloud of smoke then dissipated. The figure chuckled he had been tricked with a fake bird, well done.

Kakashi smiled his fake bird trick worked and the real one was almost to Tsunade. Kakashi wasn't sure what to do he knew he couldn't go after Naruto and Sasuke alone. He would have to wait for back up but he would devise a plan with Sakura till help arrived. Kakashi took one of his novels out and a pencil.

"Sakura can you tell me what you remember about any Justus they used," he looked at Sakura who seemed to be thinking hard.

"One of them used wind, there was no way I could have blocked it," she looked at Kakashi.

"It might have been Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind) I'd have to see it. Is that all you remember," he asked.

"Yeah I'm sorry after that I blacked out," her voice was quiet.

"No, no it's good," he said with a smile as he put the novel in his back pocket. He started to speak again.

"Sakura we should move are you ok to move?" he looked at her, she had cuts and bruises but nothing bad that he could see. She nodded and got up and they started to walk in silence.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had stopped pacing but was now sitting and biting his nails, he glanced over to the blonde who was still passed out. Why was Naruto in a separate cell Sasuke questioned did they know about the Nine Tails? This though made him more nervous he began running a hand through his hair. Haku shifted where he sat then spoke.<p>

"Are you and Naruto close?" Hakus voice surprised Sasuke it was a different tone than what he heard from the other teen. Sasuke didn't answer but looked across at the blonde, they were close. Sasuke liked the dobe...his only friend. A flashback of a sunset and the two boys standing on the dock the wind blowing gently as they bumped fists. A small smile appeared on Sasukes face but quickly disappeared, he had forgotten he wasn't alone.

"I guess," he replied to Hakus question.

"You guess, well do you _love_ him?" Sasukes heart skipped at the word love this conversation came out of nowhere. Love...Sasukes heart was pounding. He didn't love Naruto, did he? Haku raised an eyebrow at Sasukes hesitation and leaned forward. Sasuke wasn't looking at Haku but past him at the wall. Another flashback invaded his thoughts when Naruto was pushed into Sasuke...and they had kissed. Sasukes heart gave another pound that he could hear in his ears. Naruto was brave he had something others didn't but no one could ever put a finger on, not even Sasuke. Sasuke glanced back at Naruto in the other cell then back at Haku.

"Why would you ask that?" Sasuke said defensively.

"Why would you hesitate?" Haku countered. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Haku then looked away.

"We need to find a way to get out of here," he said changing the subject.

"Agreed," Haku said placing his chin in his hand. Sasuke tried to wake Naruto once again.

"Naruto...Naruto," he called. Naruto moved, his eyes opened but he didn't get up. It took Naruto a few minutes to figure out where he was. He pushed himself up onto his hands and knees his body throbbed again, he let out a sharp breath. Sasuke was relieved to see Naruto awake.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said again, the blonde turned his head toward Sasuke. Naruto sat back on his legs and took another breath.

"Hey Sasuke..." he said waving. The dobe had some humor even when he was hurting Sasuke hid a smile.

"You're finally awake we've been trying to wake you," Hakus voice came. Sasuke turned and narrowed his eyes once again at Haku. Haku had done nothing to wake Naruto at all! Naruto saw Sasukes look at Haku had something happened?

"Do you know where we are?" Naruto got his legs out from under him and sat cross legged on the wet ground. He looked around there was only light from a small hole in the rocky ceiling and the path was wide. The distance between the two cells seemed more than 10 feet. Naruto rubbed his face with his hand how did they get into this mess.

"I'm afraid not it seems like a cave," Haku said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"No shit it's a cave there's rocks everywhere!" the raven snapped. Naruto looked at Sasuke with confusion at his harsh tone. Haku didn't seem to be fazed by it but amused. Naruto got up slowly and walked towards the bars that had dangerously shocked him before. Sasuke heard the movement and looked at the blonde who had gotten up. "Naruto don't touch the bars" Sasuke said sternly and Naruto stopped. Naruto thought of making a shadow clone but he didn't have much chakra. He hadn't used any...the bars!

"I think the bars took some of my chakra when I grabbed them," the blonde looked at the burns on his hands.

"The bars take chakra to make the shock stronger," Naruto said aloud, Sasuke took a close look at the bars that incased them. Someone had infused their chakra into them Sasuke was puzzled as of how to get out his frustration was growing.

* * *

><p>Kakashi and Sakura had been walking for only a few minutes when Kakashi spotted something. He stopped and squatted down to get a closer look it was blood. These rouge ninja weren't so skilled after all they had left a trace. A trace that Kakashi would break the rules and follow. He knew Tsunade wouldn't be too happy about this.<p>

"Sakura this 'Shinda' group left a trace. Either the whole group is foolish or just one of them. It will benefit us." he got up and started following the spotted blood trail with caution. Sakura took a look at each blood spot that was left behind she hopped Sasuke and Naruto were ok.

* * *

><p>"WHAT!" Tsunade shouted as the pigeon flew away startled. Shizune came running down the hall with two other ninja. They appeared in the door way Tsunade had a small piece of paper crumpled in her fist.<p>

"Tsunade-sama..." Shizune spoke.

"The Shinda group captured Sasuke, Naruto, and Haku..." Tsunade slammed the small crumpled paper onto her desk.

"Get Shikamaru and Neji right away!" she yelled. This wasn't a fighting mission this was a mission to get the three ninja back. Fighting wasn't an option she was willing to use, she wanted no confrontation just an in and out. She cursed again and yelled at one of the ninjas in the room to go do something.

Shizune found Hinata but no Neji, she asked her where she might find him.

"I think hes with Lee eating somewhere," Hinata said quietly. Shizune thanked her and began to run towards the middle part of Konoha. Hopefully she would find Neji and soon.

Shikamaru was found coming out of his front door he heard the urgency in the ninjas voice. They ran to the Hokages building. Neji was still not found Shizune was running in and out of restaurants till she spotted familiar clothes. She ran towards him and caught him by the shoulder.

"Neji Tsunade-sama needs to see you," she said panting. Neji turned to look at Shizune he didn't ask questions and went with her. They were in Tsunades office with a matter of minutes, Neji and Shizune panting. Shikamaru looked at them why was Neji here he asked himself. Tsunade began to speak,

"Glad you're here blah blah blah I need your help Naruto, Sasuke and the person they were escorting were captured by a new rouge ninja group called 'Shinda'. I don't want any of you to fight them if you don't have to I just want to get everybody back. I have no intel on the group except that one has a wind jutsu. Kakashi and Sakura are there waiting for backup. It will take you to long to get there so when the time comes Kakashi will summon you," she finished and made hand signs then slammed her hand on the desk. After the smoke cleared Pakkun stared at Tsunade then turned to the rest of the ninja in the room. Shikamaru was taken aback by the information she had just thrown at him.

"Pakkun I need you to tell Kakashi that we are ready to send these to his way," she said patting Pakkun on the head. He wasn't amused and turned to look at her.

"Don't pet me, I'll tell Kakashi," he went away with a poof and they all stood awkwardly.

"How does this work...being summoned?" Shikamaru asked.

"It doesn't hurt, at least I don't think it does..." Tsunade shrugged. Shikamaru began to protest when a poof of smoke flooded the room. Everyone in the room had jumped at the sudden summon of the two ninja. Tsunade gave a little chuckle and Shizune gave her a look.

"It doesn't hurt does it Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

"How would I know I've never been summoned before," Tsunade said looking a little guilty.

Kakashi began rolling up a scroll as the smoke cleared. Shikamaru was frozen where he stood, this was all so bothersome. The smoke cleared and Kakashi was standing with Sakura, Kakashi hadn't told her that he would be _summoning_ backup. Neji shifted his weight from one foot to another. Sakura smiled at them politely and Shikamaru smiled back, Neji looked serious.

"This Shinda group left a trail one of the members is not so smooth," Kakashi said pointing at a blood spot. Kakashi looked at Neji. "That's why I asked for you Neji and you Shikamaru we need a plan," Kakashi said getting straight to the point. Neji looked around the area then took a breath.

"Byakugan!" his eyes shot open. He scanned the area in the direction of the blood trail. He went deeper and deeper into the woods. Soon he found a cliff with mounds of rocks he saw three ninja figures. He closed his eyes again then opened them, the byakugan deactivated.

"I found three people. They are by a small cliff at the base with rocks and boulders," he started to walk when Shikamaru spoke.

"No one else, right?" Shikamaru asked, Neji nodded. Shikamaru had come up with a plan while Neji was searching for the three. They all began to head toward the cliff Neji was leading the way. They soon got the base of the cliff just at the tree line. Neji pointed at the boulder that was nearest to them.

"That looks too big to move we are going to have to blow it up. We have to do this quickly," Shikamaru said softly as he crouched by a tree, Sakura did the same. Kakashi took out a paper bomb and scanned along with Neji before he went out. Kakashi dashed to the boulder and placed the paper bomb onto the boulder and dashed back. He made a hand sign and the paper bomb exploded. They didn't wait for the dust to clear they all dashed for the entrance.

The three teens were caught off guard when the sound and shake of an explosion invaded the cave. Dust filled the room and Naruto couldn't see anything. Sasuke didn't move but he focused hard into the dust looking for anything. Neji appeared to Sasukes surprise, Neji dashed over to Sasukes cell.

"Don't touch the bars!" Sasuke said quickly. Neji looked at Haku who was in the cell with Sasuke. He must be the person they were escorting. Kakashi, Sakura and Shikamaru were all there now, Kakashi went to Narutos cell. Naruto still seemed to be shocked by the explosion but got up at the sight of Kakashi.

"The bars are infused with chakra-" Neji spoke but then was cut off by Naruto.

"It will take your chakra if you touch it,"

Kakashi didn't seem fazed he pulled out two pieces of paper. He placed one on a bar of the blondes cell and then on Sasukes cell. The seals began to glow blue and electricity cracked around it. After a moment Kakashi ripped them off then the bars were weak and rusty. Naruto kicked at the bars and they fell so easily Sasuke did the same. Haku stood saying nothing but followed Sasuke out of the cell. Neji whipped around towards the entrance.

"We have company they'll be here soon. We have to go NOW!" Neji said sternly. They all began to run but Haku tripped and Naruto grabbed him by the wrist and they lagged behind. Everyone was out of the cave except Naruto and Haku, Sasuke looked behind him into the cave. Naruto and Haku were close to the entrance as kuni flew out of nowhere from the walls. Naruto pulled Haku forward and pushed him towards the entrance as the blonde caught a Kuni in the shoulder. Naruto cursed and pushed harder on Haku another kuni zipped past and cut Hakus face. Haku flung out to the rest of the group as Sakura pulled Haku to her along with Neji. Sasuke grabbed at Naruto who was half way outside when another kuni caught Naruto in the leg. He screamed in pain as his leg gave in and Sasuke pulled Naruto out as hard as he could. They were all out now as the cave collapsed in on itself and spewed more dust.

"We can't stop here," Kakashi said as he walked and picked up Naruto on his back. Naruto still had the kuni stuck in him but there was no time to stop. They all began running Sakura had taken ahold of Hakus hand, Sasuke wasn't sure what just happened. He glanced over at Shikamaru then Neji, if they hadn't come...Sasuke shook his head. They would have come and they did. They were now in the tree tops running as fast as they could.

"They're tailing us," Neji spoke as he looked behind him. Narutos shoulder was dripping with blood along with his leg. Naruto reached over and pulled the kuni out of his shoulder and grunted, Kakashi looked over his shoulder.

"Naruto don't move as much," Kakashi said breathing hard. After what seemed like forever something went flying past the group of ninja. They stopped moving and so did the trailers. Neji looked back the rouge ninjas were leaving in the opposite direction.

"They are going the other way finally." Neji said as he bent over panting.

"We should keep moving just in case," Kakashi said Shikamaru nodding in agreement. They all had forgotten about what went flying past them when the rouge ninjas left in the other distraction. They continued on a little further, they hopped down to ground level, but as Kakashi touched down he saw a ball. His eyes grew wide...it was a bomb.

"Get away!" Kakashi waved one of his hands he didn't want to drop Naruto. Kakashi jumped, Shikamaru had already touched down and began to jump also. Neji, and the rest were in the tree tops they began to run. The bomb went off sending Kakashi, Naruto and Shikamaru flying. Sasuke was his by the shock wave and was sent tumbling to the ground. Neji had grabbed on to a tree and waited for the dust and smoke to clear. Sakura and Haku had fallen but she knew she had to get to cover behind a tree. The dust was thick and Neji coughed he scanned for his comrades. The trees ruffled in protest at the explosion. He saw Sakura and Haku huddled behind a tree not too far he leapt down and ran toward them. The smoke was still thick so his byakugan helped him a lot.

"Sakura?" he said coughing he looked behind the tree. She had Haku beside her they both looked up, she was happy to see Neji. She got up still holding Hakus hand, he seemed to be terrified.

"Where's everybody else?" she asked with a little cough. He looked behind him and saw a body on the ground it was moving.

"There..." he said and started to run Sakura followed along with Haku. It was Sasuke who was on his back he was dazed and his ears were ringing. Where was Naruto the image of the explosion played in his head the look on Kakashi and Naruto's face, absolute horror. He coughed and it sent a pain through his stomach he grunted. He turned over onto his stomach with another grunt he saw feet through the thick smoke and dirt in the air. Neji and Sakura were there along with Haku who stood with a shocked expression. Neji knelt down next to Sasuke and took his arm, Sasuke used his other arm to push off the ground. Sasuke was now up and leaning on Neji, Sakura looked horrified. They began to walk to the center of the explosion the dust and smoke was beginning to clear.

Kakashi was on his hands and knees looking at the blonde a few feet away. Naruto had jumped over Kakashi and pulled him behind him in midair and pushed him away. Naruto had saved Kakashi from serious injury Kakashi turned his head looking for Shikamaru. He spotted Shikamaru by a tree no movement. Neji came to the center and left Sasuke with Sakura this was a disaster. Neji saw Kakashi and helped him up but was softly pushed away. Kakashi could walk fine, he proceeded to walk towards Naruto. He put two fingers out to check his pulse and waited, it was there. Kakashi let out a sigh of relief then picked Naruto up in his arms. Sasuke saw Narutos limp body...was he dead? Sasukes heart began to ache he grabbed at his chest what was this feeling. Was his best friend dead his only friend.

Haku was in shock he had never seen anything like this. He watched on as he clutched onto Sakura. Neji lifted Shikamaru over his shoulder gently. They needed to go in case the rouges came back. Kakashi and Neji walked to the shocked teens. Sasuke had begun to shake but he bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself. He forced himself to walk forward.

"Is he dead?" Sasukes voice was somewhat raspy. Kakashi saw the look on Sasukes was as well as Sakuras.

"No he's not dead, neither of them are," Kakashi said with a cough. The battered Ninja began their long journey back to Konoha.


	5. The Truth

The group of ninja had walked till night and set camp. Sakura had to pry Hakus fingers from her arm.

"Haku you're fine now," she said soothingly. Haku still stayed by her side unsure about the darkness around. Kakash set Naruto down and Neji laid Shikamaru next to the blonde. Sakura came over to tend to their wounds Haku went to follow her but she shook her head. So he sat by the fire legs pressed up against his body. Kakashi and Neji were softly talking amongst themselves. Sasuke was physically and mentally tired he walked to the tree by the fire and slumped down. He looked toward Sakura tending two the two ninja. Narutos injuries seemed worse when his shirt was off the gash from the kuni was bigger than he thought. His chest was battered with bruises Sasuke looked away as he felt himself tremble. He bit his lip as he pulled his legs up to his chest like Haku and placed his head in his arms.

"We'll make in two days if we take brakes. If we go after this rest we can make it sooner," Kakashi said as he took a canteen and handed it to Sakura.

"Either one sounds good to me," Neji said. Sakura lifted Narutos head but she fumbled with the canteen.

"Need help?" Sasuke said as he took the canteen from her hand she gave a small blush and nodded. She put Naruto's head on her lap and the raven haired teen held the canteen. They then moved on to Shikamaru, Sakura glanced over at Haku.

"He's not taking it so well," she looked back to Sasuke.

"He's been sheltered," Sasuke didn't look at her. She gave Sasuke a sympathy look Sasuke had been forced to grown up when Itachi killed his whole clan. Sasuke saw the look on her face when he looked up. It made him angry he set the empty canteen down and got up. Sakura let him go she gently placed Shikamarus head on the folded shirt. She walked over to Haku and sat next to him he looked at her.

"How are you doing, I know this is tough to handle," she gave him a pat on the shoulder. He smiled at her.

"You've been so nice, thank you,"

Naruto moved his head and moaned. Everyone stopped and looked in the blonde's direction. Naruto lifted his uninjured arm and rubbed his face he coughed as Sakura shot up.

"Naruto try not to move too much," she had a concerned look.

"Sakura...hey..." he said weakly. She gave him a small smile and he gave one back. He turned his head to see Shikamar. He strained to look at the rest of the group but Sakura pushed him down. The blast flashed in Naruto's head.

"Everyone's ok Naruto," she looked at him reassuringly.

"Everyone fine dobe," Sasuke made himself heard. Naruto mumbled a small reply.

"Teme..." Naruto trailed off as he closed his eyes as sleep took over. Sakura gave a small laugh and sat next to Haku once again. Kakashi was happy to see everyone ok he smiled to himself.

"We should get going soon," Kakashi spoke and Neji agreed. After a few minutes Neji took Shikamaru on his back and Naruto was on Kakashis back fast asleep. They began to walk into the night they would be home soon.

* * *

><p>The sun had begun to set as the group of tired ninja neared the gate. Kakashi saw the two ninjas who guard the gate waving then he heard them shouting things at other people. They got closer and once inside the gate everyone was tired Neji and Sasuke were bent over in exhaustion. Tsunade soon arrived with a medical team behind her. Shikamaru and Naruto were put on stretchers she motioned for the rest to follow they all needed a checkup.<p>

Everyone had been tended to Naruto and Shikamaru were in the same room resting. Tsunade had to deal with Haku at the moment.

"Alright everyone..." everyone looked at her, Neji had been dismissed earlier.

"Haku needs a place to stay until we get things figured out. Naruto and Sakura are out of the question. Haku can't possibly live in Naruto's trashed apartment. Nor can he live with Sakura...because shes a girl and I don't think her parents would be happy." she turned towards Kakashi and Sasuke.

"So any takers Kakashi...Sasuke?" she crossed her arms and tapped her foot waiting for a response. Finally Kakashi spoke and broke the silence.

"I think Sasuke should," Kakashi said. Sasuke glared at Kakashi he knew he didn't like Haku.

"Then it's settled!" Sasuke began to protest but Tsunade turned on her heels and left. Sasuke was angry where was Haku anyway?

Naruto was awake in the white room he hated being in the hospital. Shikamaru had moved but he wasn't awake. The blonde sighed and glanced out the window what time was it he? Naruto sat himself up onto the pillow he jumped as he saw Haku sitting in the chair near the door.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Haku said softly as he walked and sat in the chair next to Naruto's bed. Narutos heart beat slowed down from the small scare.

"It's fine just a little surprising," he rubbed the back of his head. Haku leaned closer to Naruto.

"I wanted to say thank you for saving me," Haku looked Naruto in the eyes.

"I'm just doing what I can it's my ninja way. Friends are friends," Naruto smiled at Haku. Haku stood up and moved closer to Naruto, before Naruto knew what happened the door to the room opened. Haku's lips were on Naruto's Sasuke stood in the door way shocked. Naruto pushed on Haku with his one good arm but Haku wouldn't budge then he pushed with both tearing the stitches open on his right arm. Sasuke charged at Haku and grabbed a hold of his shirt and yanked him off of Naruto. He pinned Haku to the ground as hard as he could. Haku grunted at the knee in his chest.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke's anger built up as he rose his fist. Kakashi had heard the commotion and was now holding Sasukes arm now. Sasuke didn't resist Kakashi's grip but he got up and left the room with a glance at Naruto. Sakura rushed over to Naruto his arm was bleeding a nursed rushed in at Sakura's call. Kakashi picked Haku off the ground and they walked out of the room.

"Looks like you'll be staying with me," Kakashi said humorously. Sasuke had made it all the way home once he was in the door and smashed the lamp that was in the hallway. He came into the lonely kitchen a swiped a glass onto the floor from the counter. A tear rolled down his cheek why was he crying? What's there to cry about? The past few days took a mental toll on him he lay on his bed as another tear rolled down his cheek. He whipped the tear away angrily then sleep came soon after.

* * *

><p>A few days had past but Sasuke never made it outside he stayed cooped up in his house. There was no point in going outside today because it was pouring rain. The raven walked to the sliding glass doors in his bedroom and stared outside. The rain made small pools in the backyard around the stones on the ground and the rain drops made ripples in the pond. Haku kissing Naruto invaded his thoughts, he clenched his fist that rested on the doorframe. He turned around and grabbed a shirt from his closet he walked into the kitchen. He still hadn't cleaned up from his little tantrum. There was a small knock why was someone here? Sasuke turned and made his way down the hall to the door. He slid the door open a crack it was Naruto. The raven opened the door wide he was a little surprised to see the blonde at his door.<p>

"Hey Sasuke can I come it? I'm not supposed to get my stitches wet," Naruto said covered his right arm. Sasuke stepped aside to let Naruto in.

"Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto slid off his shoes when he stepped inside.

"Yeah, let me get you a towel," he made his way down the hall and into the bathroom. Naruto turned and saw the broken lamp on the floor he proceeded to the kitchen and saw the glass. What had happened... was Sasuke attacked? Naruto started to clean the glass off the floor.

"You don't have to do that." he tossed the towel at Naruto.

"What happened?" he looked up at Sasuke.

"I got mad that's all..." the raven walked past Naruto to get a broom.

"Mad about what?" Naruto asked. Sasuke started to sweep the glass into the dust pan.

"Drop it Naruto it was nothing," the raven began to get annoyed.

"It's not nothing you broke two things." Naruto was looking at Sasuke he wanted to know if his friend was all right. Sasuke dumped the glass into the trashcan then moved into the hall way with Naruto following.

"Sasuke." Naruto grabbed Sasukes arm his heart skipped a beat at the blondes touch. He smacked Narutos hand away from him but immediately regretted it. He looked back to see Narutos reaction but Naruto had no expression. Sasuke began to sweep the broken lamp.

"I'm sorry...I..." Sasuke trailed off.

"Sasuke I'm your friend you can tell me," Naruto's voice was soft. "If you can't trust me Sasuke then maybe we aren't so good of friends," Naruto continued.

"No, it's..." Sasuke turned toward Naruto. The raven placed the broom gently against the wall along with the dust pan. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair then looked at Naruto. Naruto was staring at him their eyes met. Naruto's eyes were so blue a persian blue with sky blue streaks. Sasuke had the urge to pull Naruto closer to him but he waited. Naruto took a step closer he was so close to Sasuke. The raven's heart pounded he looked away but then looked back. Sasuke took ahold of Naruto's shoulders and backed him up against the wall. Naruto winced in pain Sasuke had forgotten about the stitches. Sasuke let go but Naruto was the one to close the gap the blonde grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him in. Their lips connected and Naruto put his left arm around Sasukes neck grabbing some hair. Sasuke kissed harder as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. They parted lips Narutos hand slid away from Sasukes hair. Naruto began to slide down the wall something wasn't right. Sasuke caught Naruto as he fell he didn't look too well.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled trying to get a better grip on the falling blonde. He ran to get Tsunade soon Sasuke was in the Hokages office. Kakashi was there and everyone whipped around to see Sasuke dripping wet.

"Tsunade Naruto passed out I don't know what happened!" the raven was panting. Tsunade got up and walked to the door she motioned for them to follow. They made it to Sasukes house and to the hallway. Tsunade carried the blonde to Sasuke's bed and laid him there. She unzipped Naruto's orange jacket and took off his black under shirt. Her hands glowed a light green she was seeing if everything was ok internally. She put her hands by her side and looked at the blonde's comrades.

"He's fine he just needs plenty of rest. I'm not sure why he's not healing as fast as he usually does," she sighed.

"Well I'll leave him to you. I still need to talk to you Kakashi," she motioned for Kakashi to leave for a moment. Tsunade looked at the raven and spoke in a hushed voice.

"Nothing else happened nothing strange on the mission?" he couldn't think of anything that hadn't already been said. He shook his head nothing came to mind, nothing at all.

"Alright," she looked at Naruto then turned to leave.

"Is this about the nine tails?" Tsunade stopped and turned to look at Sasuke there was a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"I'm not going to lie to you Sasuke it might be we aren't sure exactly what's going on," she looked at Naruto again then left Sasuke with a squeeze on the ravens shoulder. Sasuke wasn't sure what to do now their kiss played in his head he blushed but quickly shoved the thought away.

* * *

><p>Haku was sitting alone in Kakashis small apartment the people above him were noisy it made it hard to think. Haku got up from the kitchen chair and moved to the living room. The team had betrayed him they tried to kill him along with the Hidden Leaf ninja. He clutched his fist what was this sudden betrayal about and who led them in it. He debated whether to tell the Hokage but he would surely be put in jail. Did he want revenge against his now former group yes he wanted revenge. Everything was messed up everything was wrong. Haku rubbed his chest where a bruise was now forming he only kissed Naruto to get a rise out of Sasuke. He chuckled at the memory of Sasukes angry face that raven sure had a temper. What about Naruto what was his anger like? Haku liked making people angry he liked pushing those buttons. He thought the kiss would make both Naruto and Sasuke angry but it was only Sasuke. Naruto did push him but he didn't seem angry he didn't know what Narutos emotion was. Haku got up and headed towards the door when Kakashi stepped inside. Kakashi stopped in the doorway at looked at Haku blankly.<p>

"Going somewhere?" Kakashi was still standing in the doorway.

"I was going to talk with the Hokage...about the Shinda group," Haku spilled the beans he cursed at himself.

"You know something?" Kakashi was now suspicious.

"Yes..."

"Then I'll walk you," Kakashi stepped out and waited for Haku to follow. Haku did and Kakashi slid the door closed. Kakashi walked with his hands in his pockets what did this boy know about Shinda? They made it to the building and up the long stairs the two guards were standing outside the Hokages office. Kakashi gave a look to one of them as to say something was up. The ninja nodded slightly then waited for them to enter then looked to his comrade across the doorframe. Tsunade smiled as the two came into her office.

"Something wrong with the living arrangement?" she folding her arms on the desk. Kakashi stepped back away from Haku, Tsunades eyebrow rose questioningly. Haku cleared his throat and began to talk,

"I know about the Shinda group..." Tsunade stood slowly and walked around to the front of her desk. Shizune was standing to the side quietly taking mental notes.

"What do you know and how?" Tsunade re-crossed her arms her eyes narrowed slightly. Haku became nervous but he wanted revenge and he knew the Hidden Leaf would carry it out.

"The Shinda group betrayed me," Tsunades eyes were fully narrowed at Haku everyone was on high alert now. Haku continued, "My mission was to be escorted by some Hidden Leaf ninja then we would attack the ninja at night. Taking their belongings possibly roughing them up, but they turned on me they have a whole other plan. There are four of them without me. I never planned for this to happen. They are very skilled..." Tsunade motioned for Kakashi to open the door and the two ninjas came in and took a hold of Haku.

"Take him to Inoichi," she nodded at the ninja. Haku didn't resist he knew what would happen he would be imprisoned. This was his choice and there was no turning back at all.


	6. Don't Forget

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. (Note: I also may not be adding more chapters as fast as I was, I need them to be more lengthy) :) Enjoy!**

-_**Chapter 6**_-

Haku had his mind searched all of his memories, everything. He felt he had been violated but he knew it had to be done it was the choice he made. He was now in the jail of Konoha there weren't many people down there with him. He gave a sigh and sat in his cell waiting to hear what was to become of him from the Hokage.

* * *

><p>Tsunade was in her office mulling over the past few day they had been hectic. She wasn't sure what she was going to with Haku. She would talk with the council about Haku and what they were going to do with him. Shizune stepped in the room disrupting Tsunades thoughts. Shizune walked over to Tsunade and cleared her throat.<p>

"Tsunade-sama you're needed at the medical center they want to talk to you,"

"Why don't they just come to me, why didn't they tell you!" Tsunade said angrily.

"I asked and they said it was classified information," Shizune looked at Tsunade for a reply.

"Alright," Tsunade said getting up slowly. Shizune could be trusted so why didn't they tell her! Tsunade let out a small huff as she left the room. Shizune was left standing in the Hokages office she heard footsteps and turned.

"Are you coming?" Tsunade said raising and eyebrow at her friend. Shizune gave a single nod and followed Tsunade. They talked about how they never got to eat that day when the new about Shinda came to them on the way to the center. Tsunade promised she would make time to eat with Shizune again. They walked into the medical center Tsunades heels clicked on the floor. Someone greated Tsunade as she shook off the wetness of the rain,

"Hokage-sama this way please," A small woman said with a smile. Tsunade followed the small woman Shizune tagging along behind them. They were led down a small hallway that was on the left side of the front desk. They stopped at the last door and the woman opened it revealing a man sitting down with paper scattered on the white table.

"Oh come in!" he was still looking at the paper in his hand. Tsunade and Shizune stepped inside and the woman left quietly.

"What's this about?" Tsunade said blankly.

"Uzumaki, Naruto," he said putting the paper down. Tsunade tensed up she didn't want any bad news. She nodded at him to continue on with what he had to say. He itched his chin then began to talk,

"His wounds aren't healing as fast because the seal that was placed on him is slowly losing its power to hold back the Nine tails chakra. A new one has to be made and placed soon, I know it takes time to create a new seal for this type of thing," he folded his hands together.

"Shizune get our team working on that seal right away, and tell them to prepare the room downstairs below main building." Tsunade looked at Shizune to see if she got everything.

"On it!" Shizune said leaving swiftly. This was bad news for Tsunade, she didn't know how she was going to tell Naruto or how he would take it. She also had to tell Kakashi and other jonin, the AMBU would know in a matter of seconds. She thanked the doctor for the notice and left to look for Kakashi.

Tsunade found Kakashi and Guy walking towards the main part of Konoha umbrellas in hand. Kakashi spotted Tsunade and stopped Guy looked at Kakashi to see why he had stopped.

"Kakashi, Guy!" Tsunade greeted them. Guy looked at Tsunade and waved.

"Why hello," Guy said happily. How could he be so happy on a rainy day Tsunade asked herself.

"I need to tell you two something then I need you to tell other jonin," they both looked at her with curiosity. Kakashi saw a glint of importance on her face he became serious and listened closely. "It's about Naruto, the seal that was placed on him years ago is losing its strength to hold back the nine tails. We need to create a new one but it takes time I'm not sure how long. Naruto has two choices, being monitored...checked up on or being caged till the seal is done. Depending on Naruto's decision I'll have to select people to watch over him either way. I need people watching if he's in a cage or in his apartment everyone needs to be on high alert." She said and left for Sasuke's house quickly.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had been in the kitchen making himself dinner when there was a knock at the door. He went to go see who it was, it was annoying to have people knock on his door all the time. He slid open the door to see Tsunade standing there he let her in and hesitated at shutting the door. The pouring rain was now just a drizzle hopefully it would stop soon he rain wasn't much help for Sasuke's mood.<p>

"I came to check up on Naruto," she said with a small smile the smile seemed fake to Sasuke. He could tell she had a bit of sorrow in her eyes and she didn't try to hide it.

"He's still asleep right where you left him." Sasuke said softly. Tsunade led the way into Sasukes bedroom. She felt Naruto's forehead with the back of her hand his temperature was fine. Tsunade smiled Naruto was being lazy and sleeping she decided it was enough sleep for the teen.

"Naruto!" she yelled Sasuke jumped at the sudden yell. Naruto shot up and scrambled off the other side of the bad away from Tsunade.

"Nice to see you awake! You can go home now just don't do anything strenuous. To make sure you obey my rules I will be checking up on you along with a few other people." Tsunade said with her hands on her hips. Naruto groaned he didn't want to be checked in on he wasn't a baby.

"I don't need checking up on," Naruto said angrily.

"Yes you do," she said. She put a hand up when Naruto began to argue.

"Naruto we need to talk," Tsunades tone shut Naruto up. She turned to Sasuke.

"Sorry to impose on you Sasuke but can we use this room?"

"yeah," he nodded and left closing the door behind him he walked down the hall but stopped half way to catch the conversation.

Naruto got up from the floor the bed was between the Hokage and himself. Tsunade crossed her arms and sighed.

"Naruto..." she began.  
>"the seal that's holding the nine tails is growing weak, and we have to create a new seal" Tsunade stopped but she still had more to say.<p>

"Yeah...so," Naruto said confused.

"Well creating a seal takes time...and I don't know how long the seal will hold out. So either someone watches you or you'll have to be put in a god damn cage and monitored," Tsunade said as her anger flared when she said this. She didn't want to put Naruto in a cage but she had to think of Konoha. After Naruto mulled things over in his head he chose what he thought was best.

"Put me in a cage," Naruto said looking at the bed sheets. Tsunade gave a sigh. Sasukes eyes widened in shock.

"Alright It will happen tomorrow. I'll meet you in my office tomorrow morning," she walked over to Naruto and pulled him to her she squeezed him in a hug. He didn't hug her back but she was ok with this.

"It's going to be ok Naruto," she turned and opened the door she proceeded down the hall towards Sasuke. She gave him a nod as she brushed past him and left. Naruto was still standing there when Sasuke walked in.

"Do you really want to be put in a cage?" Sasuke asked.

"If it's for the best," Naruto replied not looking up from the sheets.

"Are you sure Naruto...I mean wouldn't you rather-" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto's shout.

"I'M A TICKING TIME BOMB!" Naruto shouted as he looked up at Sasuke. Tears were now streaming down Narutos face this stupid demon inside him always had to hurt him. It always had to hurt everyone Naruto cursed as he whipped the tears with the back of his sleeve. Sasuke still stood in shock but then soon understood Narutos frustration.

"You should stay here and get rest are you hungry," Sasuke thought Naruto needed the sudden change of topic. Naruto nodded and sniffed as he whipped away more tears. Sasuke left for the kitchen and made ramen for the upset blonde. The raven added some special things to the ramen. He set two bowls down and they began to eat. After a while Naruto spoke softly.

"I had a weird dream today,"

"what was it?" Sasuke said as he remembered Naruto passing out he cringed.

"It was about me and you something weird happened," Naruto pushed around noodles with his fork. Sasuke knew what it was Naruto thought the kiss was a dream. Sasuke felt a little hurt was it not believable? But Sasuke didn't know that Naruto knew it wasn't a dream he wanted Sasuke to say something.

"We all have strange dreams..." Sasuke trailed off. Naruto sighed and got up holding his bowl as he went over to the sink.

"I guess we do," Naruto said as he set the bowl in the sink. Sasuke picked his bowl up and did the same. Sasuke walked into the sitting room and stood by the couch.

"Naruto you can sleep in my bed," Sasuke said.

"Why don't we both sleep in your bed it's big enough," Sasukes heart skipped at Narutos suggestion.

"I guess we could," Sasuke said as he walked to his room. Naruto got into the bed and covers himself in the covers Sasuke had given him shorts to sleep in. Sasuke changed and slipped in on the other side of the bed turned away from Naruto. As sleep came to both of them Sasuke had turned onto his stomach and Naruto faced him on his side.

"It wasn't a dream," Naruto whispered. Sasuke didn't move Naruto was sure Sasuke didn't hear him. Sasuke moved and took Naruto's hand in his, their fingers entwined as they fell asleep.


	7. It's my Choice

**So much for having more length this one is really short (Sorry!) xD I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I hope you like this chapter, hopefully the next one with have some more action. :)**

**CHAPTER 7**

Tsunade still hadn't told the rest of team 7 about Haku, she figured Kakashi would tell them later. Kakashi would have to wait to tell Naruto later. Who knew how long Naruto would be caged up she didn't like the thought of putting Naruto behind bars. She didn't get much sleep she usually didn't so she watched the sun rise over Konoha till Naruto would arrive.

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke careful not to wake the raven next to him. He folded the covers off of him and found his clothes and put them on. Today he was going to be barred in he sighed and made it to the front door. He slowly put his shoes on not wanting to leave this peaceful atmosphere. He slid open the door and closed it quietly. The sun was just rising making the sky a light pink and orange he let air fill his lungs as he took a deep breath. He left down the stone path to meet the Hokage. The sun had begun to rise further into the sky warming Narutos back as he arrived at the main building. The blonde began to step into the doorway but a hand stopped him. He looked to see who had stopped him from going inside and up the stairs.<p>

"Wait here I'll get her," the tall ninja said. Why wasn't he allowed inside wasn't he just going in after? The ninja soon appeared alongside Tsunade.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked the blonde standing in front of her.

"Yeah," he gave a small nod, she motioned for him to follow her. They walked inside and up the stairs the ninja who had stopped him before was still with them. Why did he have me wait outside?

"That was pointless..." Naruto mumbled under his breath. The ninja gave him a glare but Naruto ignored it. They made it to her office and she dismissed the ninja with a wave of her hand. She looked at Naruto with sympathy in her eyes. He was irritated at her look, he didn't need sympathy this was his choice. She saw irritation come across his face. She left him standing and went into the doorway next to her desk. When Naruto didn't follow she stuck her head out and told him to come. He walked and stood behind her, she started pushing boxes aside. After a few minutes she had cleared the boxes that were in front of the wall. She started making hand signs and a symbol appeared on the wall, it glowed yellow then faded as she made the last hand sign. A part of the wall moved and folded into itself Naruto stood still unsure of what to do. Tsunade stepped into the dim light where the wall had been Naruto followed hesitantly. When they were both inside the narrow hallway the wall enclosed them in. Narutos eyes began to adjust to the dim light the walls were a dark tan color along with the floor. They began to walk down the hall they had walked for several minutes.

"How long is this hallway?" he asked in a whisper.

"Not that long...it leads to the jails cells. Why are you whispering?" she talked without looking back at him.

"You're putting me in a jail cell?" Naruto was surprised.

"Oh no it's underneath the prison cells," she said with a little laugh. They came to a stop and the hall ended abruptly. They were now in the Konoha prison they began to walk down the stone lined walls and cells. Their steps echoed as they walked and eyes peered at them from behind the bars. They made it to the end where the last few cells were when Naruto heard his name.

"Naruto?" the voices called. Naruto turned to see into one of the cells, it was Haku!

"What are you doing in here Haku?" Naruto asked as he stepped closer to the bars.

"I… " Haku trailed off. Tsunade grabbed Narutos arm and pulled him away from the bars.

"I'll tell you later Naruto..." she tugged on him.

"Tell me now," Naruto said retrieving his arm from her grip. She crossed her arms and gave a frustrated sigh. Naruto looked at her for answers, Haku sat silently waiting for someone to speak.

"He was part of the Shinda group, he was betrayed by them while they were on a mission. The mission you were on Naruto was fake it was set up by them," she looked at Haku in the cell then back at Naruto. The blonde teen looked at Haku, he knew something was up.

"What were you planning to do?" he asked Haku.

"Take some of your things and rough you guys up," Kaku said quietly.

"As if you could rough us up we are Konoha ninja!" Naruto began to get louder. Haku was angered by the blondes boasting.

"Well we they seemed to have accomplished that!" he hissed back.

"By throwing a stupid bomb, people like you are annoying!" Naruto pointed at Haku as he said this.

"People like you are pathetic," Haku gave a laugh. Naruto grabbed a fist full of Haku's shirt and pulled him to the bars.

"We're not pathetic rouges like you are!" Tsunade pulled Naruto away from Haku and told him to calm down. She looked at Haku who was now sitting on the floor of the cell.

"This doesn't look good for you," she left with an angry Naruto.

They walked till they reached the wall and Tsunade made more hand signs. The stone wall disappeared and revealed a staircase. Tsunade began to go down the spiraling stairs, Naruto became nervous with each step. As they reached the end of the staircase Naruto saw blue flooring. As they stepped out into the room Naruto was amazed at what he saw. The ceiling was curved and the walls were blue with dark blue designs on them, the space was huge. He saw on the side of the room and there was a cubby hole bigger than his apartment with bars in front of it. The cage was huge but empty which made Naruto a little disappointed what was he supposed to do?

"Can I at least get a pillow and blanket?" he looked at Tsunade.

"I'll get right on that when the AMBU get here," she gave Naruto a smile.

"The AMBUs are going to watch me?" he asked.

"Yes," she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought it was going to be watched by jonin or something," Naruto looked closely at the dark blue designs on the walls. There was light coming from the curved ceiling it was a circle of 9 holes. He looked up at it for a few seconds then at Tsunade.

"When was this built?" he asked taking another glance at the domed shaped room.

"Before you were even born, before I was born," she crossed her arms and looked up. Soon the AMBU appeared in front of Tsunade, she gave them a list of things Naruto wanted. When she was done listing of things she turned toward Naruto with seriousness. One of the AMBUs left and the other three took their places around the curved room. Tsunade stepped closer to Naruto and spoke as she made eye contact.

"Whatever you do don't talk to-" Naruto interrupted her.

"The nine tails," he wasn't sure how he knew this but he blurted it out.

"Yeah," she said confused. She walked over to where the bars were and waited for Naruto to walk over. He stepped inside and she closed it, she didn't lock it because she knew what was going to happen but Naruto didn't. She gave him a smile and nodded as she left in the far doorway and up the stairs. Naruto was now left to himself and the other AMBU in the room.

* * *

><p>Sasuke awoke to a lonely space next to him Naruto left without saying anything. The raven lay in bed staring at the empty spot. He pushed himself off of his stomach and sat up, he wasn't sure what to do now. Sasuke swung his feet off the bed and retrieved clean clothes a shower would make him feel better hopefully. Sasuke stepped out of the shower and dried off dressing in his regular shorts and a dark purple shirt. He sighed and left his house with bread in his hand to snack on as he made his way to the training ground.<p>

Kakashi and Sakura were standing at the training ground when Sasuke arrived. Everyone was early he thought it was weird as he landed in front of the two. Sakura greeted Sasuke he gave her a small nod as a response. Kakashi cleared his throat,

"Alright so I'm assuming that you both were informed by Tsunade about Narutos situation," he looked for a response. The two teens nodded almost in unison, Sakura wasn't sure how the whole thing worked but she knew it could turn bad. Kakashi spoke again,

"But what you don't know is Haku is in the jail-" Kakashi didn't stop for their reactions. "He is a rouge ninja and is part of the Shinda group, but the group betrayed him and we were caught in the middle. Their first objective was to 'rough' us up" Kakashi gave a small chuckle. The two teen took it all in then Sakura voice came,

"And to think I was nice to him!" she crossed her arms. Sasuke didn't say anything, Kakashi took that as a queue to start training.

* * *

><p>Naruto had gotten all the things he asked for he had a nice pillow and had gotten one. He was now lying on his back with his head resting on the pillow. His gaze was on the dark blue designs around the room they were captivating to him. The sun was going down now, the light in the room had dimmed and Naruto began to drift off when he heard a voice.<p>

"**Naruto,**" a deep voice chuckled. Narutos eyes shot open, the nine tails was talking to him it was so soon. He didn't think it would happen _this_ soon, was the nine tails panicking now that he was trapped. Naruto ignored the voice as he fell asleep to the calling of his name.


	8. The Scream

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, I hope you like this chapter (Not very long I know, sorry)**

Five days had past, and Naruto was getting irritated with the constant talking of the nine tails. Every day it talked more and more getting on his nerves. He ran his hands through his hair trying to clear his head but nothing.

"**You know when the seal breaks I'll have full control,**" the deep voice of the nine tails chuckled again. Naruto got up from where he was sitting a called out,

"Hey can I talk to the old lady!" one of the AMBU looked his way. He whispered to another AMBU and he disappeared.

"**Getting agitated, how simple,**" Naruto felt his anger rise as the voice invaded his head. He felt a weird sensation and a grunt from the nine tails, he was trying to force his chakra out! A sharp pain hit Naruto in the gut then his body felt like it was burning from the inside out. He collapsed to his knees with a gasp. The dark blue designs on the walls began to glow Naruto felt pressure pushing down on his body. He gasped for air as he fell on his stomach. The AMBU were shouting but Naruto could hear what they were saying the blood was pounding in his ears. He heard the deep voice of the nine tails curse and stopped pushing. Naruto let out a sharp breath and then another trying to regain his grip. There was sweat on Narutos forehead now and it dripped as his breaths because normal. Tsunade appeared and looked at Naruto she swung open the gates as the dark blue glowing designs faded. Naruto felt the AMBU tense, his senses were heightened because some of the nine tails chakra had leaked. She looked down at him with concern.

"Someone help me please!" she called, one of the AMBUs came over to assist. She turned Naruto onto his back he didn't feel anything. He panicked why couldn't he feel anything?

"I can't feel anything," he scattered the words out. She put a hand on his chest.

"Naruto that's normal. It's part of the designs on the wall, they numb the body while suppressing the nine tails chakra," she gave him a reassuring smile. He lay there as she but a blanket on him and he drifted to sleep. The ordeal had made him tired hopefully it wouldn't happen again.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had been training hard for the past few days trying to get stronger and get his emotions out into battle. Naruto always fought with emotion and Sasuke wanted to put that in his fighting but without all those catchphrases. He smiled Naruto always put little catchphrases when he got worked up fighting an enemy. It had been almost a week since he had seen Naruto. He wondered if the blonde was alone or who was watching him. He even wondered where the blonde was being held, was it in the jail? Kakashi saw an opportunity to attack Sasuke he lunged for the raven and pinned him hard on the ground. Sasuke grunted he had been caught off guard Kakashi was so fast. Sakura was looking on as Kakash helped Sasuke up. The raven brushed himself off and Kakashi chuckled.<p>

"Do let your enemy catch you off guard," Sasuke nodded. Sakura and Kakashi sparred for a while leaving Sasuke to throw kuni at a target that was set up he had gotten only a few in the middle. He needed more practice which he was getting now. After an hour or so they stopped at Kakashis voice,

"I think we're good here," he took out his book and began to walk away. Sakura gave a huff and walked towards Sasuke.

"It's a little boring without Naruto here don't you think Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked at him he was completely bored without Naruto but he didn't say anything yet. Things were only interesting when the dobe was around, there was really nothing intriguing about Sakura.

"Yeah," He gave a small reply.

"Do you want to get something to eat with me?" she asked.

"No I have to meet up someone, sorry," she looked disappointed.

"That's ok..." she gave a weak smile.

"I'll see you later," Sasuke said as he began to leave. He was heading to Tsunades office he wanted to see if he could talk to Naruto. He make his was slowly to the Hokages office training had made him tired. He knocked on her door and Shizune opened it. She looked surprised to see Sasuke, she thought it would be Sakura. Tsunade was tense, she had heard Narutos screams several times today from her office. His screams echoed through the jails cells and up through the wall whoever built this design was her enemy. She didn't like hearing Narutos screams of pain, she hopped they would be done with the seal soon even though it would hurt even more. She rubbed her hand on her forehead hopefully the fox wouldn't try anything while Sasuke was in her office. She didn't want Sasuke getting too involved with this. She looked at Sasuke questioningly,

"What?" she asked with a hint of agitation.

"Can I talk to Naru-" he was cut off by Tsunade

"No," she looked him dead on his eyes locked with hers. Sasuke was angered by the cut off why couldn't he see Naruto for a few minuets?

"Just a minute or something?" he almost pleaded. He wanted to talk to Naruto about Haku if he hadn't already been told. He also wanted to see Naruto just look at him, it seemed like he hadn't been around there for two weeks. Tsunade didn't want Sasuke to interfere, what If something Sasuke did angered Naruto, she wasn't sure how strong the room was because it had never been used before. Right as she began to speak and agonizing scream ripped through the wall. The scream made the room silent Shizune was looking down trying not to look at anyone. The raven looked at Tsunade in shock, what was going on?

"The nine tails is trying to force his chakra out it's painful for a moment but then the body numbs because of the imprints on the walls," she couldn't avoid it now.

"So he..." Sasuke was so confused and aggravated he stood for a moment. Sasuke spoke again, "Can I see him?" he looked at Shizune for help she looked sadden by the whole scene.

"Tsunade-sama..." Shizune piped up.

"Fine!" She threw her hands up in the air. Sasuke hid a relived smile and followed her to the side room. They made their way to where Naruto was, Sasuke passed Haku without a glance when Haku called his name. Sasuke was amazed at the room just like Naruto was when he first arrived. Naruto was sitting against the wall picking at a loose string on his pants with what energy he had left. Tsunade let Sasuke walk over to Naruto while she chatted with the AMBU. Naruto looked up as he heard the footsteps, it was Sasuke. Naruto gave a smile at the raven who replied with one also. Sasuke squatted down by the bars.

"It's open," Tsunade called. Sasuke got up and pulled on the large bars it opened, why was it unlocked? Sasuke stood in front of Naruto,

"How are you?" He asked the blonde.

"I've never been better!" the blonde piped. Sasuke chuckled Naruto looked awful he was all sweaty and he looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep. Sasuke wondered how painful it was, by hearing Naruto scream it sounded pretty painful. He couldn't imagine anything happening at the moment, he didn't want to hear Naruto in pain or see him in any. He didn't want to mention that he heard Naruto's scream earlier he didn't know what kind of reaction he would get.

"Did they tell you about Haku?" Sasuke was now sitting down across from Naruto.

"Yeah Tsunade told me I talked to Haku but nothing nice came out of it," Naruto gave a sigh.

"**I'd say Haku is better off then you,**" the nine tails deep voice gurgled. Naruto ignored the beast who was trying to get a rise out of him.

"I didn't talk to him I just kept walking," the raven said.

"**Sasuke Uchiha...**" the fox mumbled. Naruto tried to ignore it and he succeeded. Naruto felt the rush of the nine tails chakra.

"Tsunade!" Naruto called, he wanted Sasuke out just in case something happened. The AMBU were so fast Sasuke didn't have a chance to move. He was rushed out as Naruto let out a scream. Sasuke's heart sunk as he caught a glimpse of the blonde riving in pain on the ground. He couldn't even shout Naruto's name. The opening had closed once they were in the jail, Sasuke didn't move.

"And that's why I didn't want you in there," she looked at Sasuke then Shizune. Shizune ushered Sasuke forward until they passed Hakus cell.

"I hear those screams all day and night," Haku glared at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Haku from the corner of his eye and gave nothing in return. Sasuke knew Haku was trying to get some reaction from him but he didn't want to give him one.

"Shut it!" Tsunade said pushing everyone forward. They made it to her office and silence had fallen over them and Sasuke headed for the door.

"Sasuke wait..." Tsunade said but before she could say anything else he ran out the door. He wasn't sure where he was heading but he needed to run.

Tsunade looked at Shizune and punched the top of the desk with her fist. Shizune was at fault also for edging on Sasuke.

"I shouldn't have let him go. Get Kakashi to check up on him later," she sat in her chair and turned away from Shizune. She left without a word to find Kakashi, she walked slowly towards the center of town.


	9. Glad You're Ok

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Hope you like this chapter, SasuNaru ;)  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 9**

It was was dark outside but the moon shined through the nine holes in the curved ceiling. Naruto was laying on the ground, he couldn't tell if the designs where glowing from the nine tails or the moon. He was dizzy and the room felt like it was spinning, he had drunk water to keep hydrated but the dizziness wasn't going away. He didn't think he could handle this much longer his body would give up on him. He heard the clucking of heels but didn't move, Tsunades voice was heard,

"The seal is done, let them get it onto the floor," she said to one of the AMBUs. The cluck of her heels came closer to Naruto. She looked down at him, he looked awful he wouldn't have to deal with this much longer. She asked for help from one of the AMBUs she took one arm and the masked AMBU took the other lifting him up. His head swam he felt as if he was going to puke all the water he had drank. The seal was in the middle of the room and they laid him down, she pushed up Narutos shirt and reviled his stomach. She started to mimic the seal that was on the ground. She hated to have to hurt him but it would only be one time. Soon more AMBU arrived to assist. They would have to hold Naruto down while she made and set the seal. Naruto had no energy to move but he looked at Tsunade without moving a muscle. She looked back at him only for a moment, she concentrated chakra at the tips of her fingers. The AMBU were in a circle around the blonde ready to hold him down. She placed her finger tips where the five black dots were in the complicated seal. Naruto grunted but as she pushed they became screams. The AMBU had a strong hold of him as pain shot through his body. His limbs felt like they were on fire every inch of his body was covered with this feeling. His scream had died down to hard breathing then to small pants. Soon it was over, Tsunade whipped sweat from her forehead. She didn't expect that it would be this easy but they had made it that way. This seal was placed over the old one so it doubled up, the nine tails chakra was sealed pretty well. She smiled at the accomplishment, the AMBU relaxed with sweat dripping from some of them.

"Get him to the hospital so he can be monitored notify me when he wakes up!" Tsunade demanded. She took one last look at the blonde in one of the AMBUs arms, and then left quickly. She made it to her office and called Shizune in. She spoke again "Go to the hospital and see to it that Naruto gets there safe," Shizune nodded and left.

She didn't know what she would do without Shizune. She sighed and sat down she now had two groups to monitor now Akatsuki and Shinda. Rolling her chair closer she picked up a stack of mission papers. They were small missions maybe team Kakashi needed one. She waves off that thought she didn't want them going out on missions just yet. She would give the small mission to Guys team. She set the paper aside and scribbled Guys name on it.

* * *

><p><em> It was dark but Sasukes eyes soon adjusted he only saw Naruto who was lying next to him. Everything was black it was only himself and Naruto, nothing else but darkness. He reached and shook Naruto who didn't wake at the Ravens touch._

_"Sasuke," Sasukes heard his name and his eyes widened in shock. He whipped around and narrowed his eye at the figure who spoke, Itachi. Sasuke got up quickly ready to fight and defend the unconscious blonde. Itachi didn't move not even the dark cloak his stillness made Sasuke nervous. Sasuke noticed that here were no famous red clouds on the cloak and he found it odd._

_"I'm not here to fight little brother, careful how you treat the blonde," Itachi said this without even a twitch._

_"What does that mean?" Sasuke still hadn't relaxed he never knew what was up Itachs sleeve._

_"If he's not treated the right way he's going to become something terrifying. This is a warning...stay as far as you can away from us," Sasuke stood still, the only terrifying thing about Naruto was his rage mixed with the nine tails chakra. By Itachi saying 'us' he meant Akatsuki, Sasuke began to speak but Itachi was fading. Soon the raven's older brother pieced off into crows and flew away into the darkness./_

Sasuke awoke with confusion it was a dream. Seeing Itachi made it so real he hadn't dreamed of Itachi in ages. He only thought of revenge on Itachi but lately that was in the back of his mind. He felt a cold draft as he placed his feet on the ground he left the sliding door to his bedroom open. He thought he had closed it before thinking nothing of it he headed to the kitchen for a small early morning snack. Thoughts of Naruto invaded his mind, Narutos scream replayed goose bumps crept over his body. He shook his head and took a bite out of the pink lady apple. He finished then went back to sleep hoping for a good dream.

* * *

><p>It was now morning and Kakashi was taking a walk as the small fog spots were dissipating. It was around 5:50 as he strolled down the somewhat empty street. He smiled at an old man opening his little vegetable stand, and a woman who sold necklaces. He was meeting with Tsunade for a possible mission. When he made it he was greeted by Shizune who was leaving the Hokages office.<p>

"Kakashi!" Tsunade greeted him as he stepped into the room.

"Hokage-sama," he returned.

"Good news a new seal has been places on Naruto but he's in the hospital for now. He hasn't woken up it might take a while, his body has to deal with an excessive amount of pain" she wanted to cringe when she said 'excessive amount of pain' it didn't sound right to her.

"I see I'm sure the team will be happy." Kakashi said. He knew Sakura and Sasuke would be happy, but Kakashi was worried pain can do a lot of things to people it can change them. Tsunade saw Kakashi thinking she went ahead and asked,

"What is it Kakashi?"

"Pain can do a lot of things to people..." he said softly. Tsunade knew this very well pain would make you stronger or break you.

"Yes I know," she said, she knew Naruto wouldn't quit. He was going to use this to his advantage he's was going to use his chakra and the nine tails would be held quietly. Well the nine tails chakra would be held but not his verbal protests. Kakashi hoped that Narutos positive side would be there when he would wake.

"He's going to be a little out of it when he wakes up so don't mention anything about the nine tails and I mean nothing. Tell this to Sasuke and Sakura," Tsunade knew that Sakura sometimes had a big mouth. Kakashi nodded he wasn't sure how this would affect the team he didn't like not knowing.

"I won't be putting your team on any missions soon, but you will be when I get some. Guy has a mission coming up if you would like to help," she suggested. He wanted to go but after he established where the group stood and how Naruto would feel.

"When is the mission?" he asked

"It's 6 days from now," Tsunade looked at him with her hands folded on the desk. Hopefully that would be enough time to talk to the three of them before he left. He would accept the mission anyway they would find their way with or without him.

"I'll do it," Tsunade added his name under Guys name. Kakashi bowed at her then left after she thanked him. She put her head on the desk as her eyes began to close she hadn't sleep in a while.

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke but didn't open his eyes his skin crawled but not with pain. It was an irritated feeling he had and he wanted to shake it off. He clenched his fists trying to get the gnawing to go away but it stayed. He opened his eyes and slowly sat up the curtains were drawn hiding him from the light. He stretched but the feeling was still there, what was this? He scratched the back of his head in frustration and rolled his shoulders forwards then backwards, nothing. Naruto noticed he wasn't alone, Shizune was in the chair by the door asleep. Had she been there all this time waiting for him to wake up he didn't even know what day it was. How long had she been waiting for him to wake? He gave his fists one last squeeze but the skin crawling didn't go away. He decided to open the curtains once he made it off of the bed he pulled one back then another filling the room with light. Shizune woke at the sudden change, she saw Naruto and jumped up.<p>

"Naruto what are you doing get back in bed and rest!" she ushered him back into the bed.

"I was trying to get this weird feeling to go away," he pulled the blanket over his legs.

"A weird feeling?" she gave him a strange look.

"My skin feels like its crawling it's a somewhat irritating feeling," he wanted to scratch at his skin but resisted the urge.

"Hmm, I should check with Tsunade-sama," Shizune looked at him, she wasn't sure if she could trust him to stay in the room. She left for a moment and came back with a nurse and whispered something to her and left. The nurse looked at Naruto on the bedh he smiled at her as she took the seat by the door. Naruto remembered the look on Sasukes face when he was rushed away it was panic. Sasuke had a look of panic which was rare and Naruto witnessed it, why did Sasuke come in the first place?

Shizune raced to Tsunades office and found her fast asleep on her desk. She bent over and gave the sleeping Hokage a soft shake.

"Tsunade-sama," she spoke quietly. Tsunade jumped up and yelled something Shizune couldn't understand.

"Tsunade…" Shizune said from behind the Hokage. Tsunade turned and gave a little apologetic look and a small chuckle. She didn't want Shizune to know she was sleeping…she had become annoying with rules.

"I wasn't sleeping," Tsunade turned away from Shizune

"You better not have been," Shizune would let it slide this time due to the current events.

"So why are you here?" Tsunade seemed to have forgotten.

"Naruto is awake but he says he has a weird irritated feeling crawling all over his skin, is this normal?" She looked at Tsunade for an answer.

"Yes it will be there for a few days, maybe less. I'll go see him now," She turned and slapped Shizune on the shoulder and turned to leave. Shizune jumped at the slap and resisted a snarky comment. Hopefully things around here will be back to normal soon. She decided to organize Tsunades desk it was littered with papers and wrappers.

Tsunade was on the way to see Naruto when she spotted Sasuke walking she stopped and called him over. He walked over slowly with his hands in his pockets.

"Hello," the raven waved.

"How are you Sasuke?" she asked.

"I'm fine, is Naruto still locked up?" he wanted to know badly but he hid the desperation.

"Not any more I'm actually going to see him right now, come with?" she asked him and started walking without an answer. He jogged up next to her and headed to the Hospital, their strides fell in sync. When they opened the door to Narutos room she dismissed the nurse who said goodbye to Naruto before she left. They had gotten acquainted by talking about different types of noodles. Naruto looked at Sasuke his heart ached as the two walked closer to Naruto.

"Naruto, take your shirt off," Tsunade demanded she wanted to see the seal. Naruto blushed a little as he lifted his shirt. She looked at him annoyed and lifted the shirt forcefully off of him, there were little bruises where her fingers had sunk in. She poked at his stomach and he cringed,

"Hey you're not supposed to poke the bruises old hag!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke gave a smirk Naruto seemed to be doing just fine. Tsunade slapped him on the back of the head.

"I am no old hag! The feeling of the irritated crawling feeling will go away in a few days," she turned and left. Sasuke and Naruto were left alone in the small room, Sasuke shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Glad to see you're ok," Sasuke said as he sat in the chair next to Narutos bed.

"Me too," Naruto gave a small smile and looked at Sasuke. Sasukes stomach flipped at Narutos look, why was he so nervous again? They held eye contact for a moment until Sasuke looked away.

"I didn't like seeing you that way it wasn't right," Sasuke was still looking away from Naruto.

"I know," Naruto said in a hushed voice. Sasuke looked at Naruto the blonde was now looking out the window. Sasuke moved closer as his heart beat began to rise Naruto felt him get closer and made his move. He turned and kissed Sasuke who blushed at the sudden surprise Sasuke draw into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around the sitting blonde and Naruto gave a small smile. Sasuke pushed on Naruto and he fell back on the bed, Sasuke was above him. Naruto pulled Sasuke in closing the gap between them and kissed Sasuke again. Their lips parted and they smiled at each other. Sasuke was still above Naruto on all fours the gap now between them again. Sasuke looked down at Naruto his eyes always drew him in,

"I'm glad you're ok Naruto," Sasuke said. Naruto realized the irritaded feeling and the crawling skin had faded away.

"You already said that teme," Naruto replied.


	10. Sly Guy

Kakashi had departed on the mission with Guy after talking to Naruto and he deemed it ok to leave. The crawling feeling on Naruto's skin had gone away just like Tsunade said it would. He wasn't sure why they were keeping him in the hospital. The blonde had asked several times but the question was set aside or ignored by the nurses. He had been cooped up inside and he was sick of it, it was time to get out. He glanced out the window he was on the second floor. He questioned about jumping but didn't want to take a chance at getting stuck on crutches. Naruto sat for a few minutes then realized that it was very simple. He made a shadow clone and tucked his clone in under the sheets.

"Stay here till I get far away from the building," Naruto whispered to himself. The clone replied "I know!"

Naruto crept to the door and slid it open to look out at the hall it was clear at the moment. He had to move fast and swiftly. First he had to find something to change into unfortunately he knew where they were. He had been hospitalized so many times he knew where most things were. He made it down the hallway it was the last door that held the scrubs. He slid it open and stepped inside he looked around, the space was so small. He looked around for something that fit, nothing in blue, nothing in white. Pink was the only thing left he rolled his eyes, pink! He cursed under his breath and grabbed the pink scrubs over his clothes. He slid open the door looking up and down the hallway again. He really didn't want to be seen in this. His hair was covered by a surgeon cap and on his face a surgical mask. He stepped out and made his way to the first floor. He made it to the first floor with many strange looks, but no one had stopped him. A woman at the desk asked what he was doing. He waved her off and said it was important. He made it to the front door and faces from the waiting room area looked at him. He ignored them and made it outside where he began to run for home. He shed the scrubs as he ran towards his little apartment.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was in the main part of Konoha buying food he had neglected to do so days ago. He stood looking at a bin of apples none of them looked very tasty. He decided to move on from the apples. He walked to the next booth but as he glanced up he saw Naruto running. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as the blonde tore off a surgical mask. Sasuke looked at the blonde as he ran past him, why was he running? Sasuke's instincts kicked in, he grabbed the bag in his hands as he begun to run after the blonde. Sasuke was surprised how far Naruto was in front of him. He ran faster the bag almost ripping in his hands. He followed Naruto all the way to his apartment Naruto was at the top of his stairs. The blonde bent over with his hands on his knees panting trying to catch his breath. Sasuke was now at the bottom of the stairs doing the same, he placed the paper bag on the ground. Naruto looked down at Sasuke over his shoulder.<p>

"What..." Sasuke took a breath. "Why are you running?" Sasuke looked at him.

"I finally escaped from that little tiny room!" he said triumphantly.

"Naruto you should go back they kept you there for a reason. Remember the last time you left from the hospital you passed out in the middle of the street." Sasuke was standing upright now. Naruto turned towards Sasuke his words were true. The raven had a look of concern that Naruto disliked. Why everyone was so concerned? He was fine he felt great so what was the problem?

"I'm fine..."

"You think you're fine until something happens Naruto," why was Sasuke treating him like some child? Everyone treated him this way. With a glance down at Sasuke he opened the door and shut it behind him. Sasuke was left standing with his paper bag full of food beside him. He was just trying to help him and this is what he got! Sasuke picked up his bag and stormed off back to the booths.

Naruto stood by the table and realized his sudden outburst. He sounded harsh towards Sasuke, he was only trying to help. What good would staying in a hospital do he was already healed, nothing to worry about. He wasn't going to go back now not after all that effort. He locked the door and laid on his bed he sunk into sleep.

* * *

><p>"What he's missing!" Shizune cringed at Tsunade's yelling. The Hokage was yelling in the middle of the hospital lobby. "When I get my hands on him he's going to wish he never begged me into Konoha!" she stomped out of the building Shuzune following close behind. It seemed she was always looking for Naruto or tracking down team 7 members. She was getting quite fed up with all the running around she had been doing. She tried Ichiraku ramen first but she had no luck. She eventually passed Sasuke but hadn't noticed him. Sasuke looked at Tsunade taking angry strides with Shizune behind her. He knew they were looking for Naruto but he went back to looking at a necklace. The necklace had caught his attention with black hemp and a ruby red colored glass swirl. He moved on after looking at the price it was pretty expensive but he took a final glance at it as he left.<p>

Tsunade banged her fist on Naruto's door Shizune was standing behind the angry Hokage. "Naruto get your ass out here!" she continued to bang on the door. She backed up and kicked the door it swung open. Tsunade stomped in tripping on trash. Shizune looked at the door it was unlocked to begin with she sighed. Tsunade went over to the bed a flipped the blankets over. She tossed the blanket corner back into the bed where was he? She looked at the messy table and the pan in the floor. She couldn't tell if there had been a struggle of some sort or if he was just in the village. She continued down the cramped hallway and peered into the bathroom. The bathroom was empty except for a few dirty towels on the floor.

"When I find him I'm going to give him all I've got!" Tsunade turned around to face Tsunade. "He needs to be trained or something," Shizune gave her a strange look.

"He's not a dog Tsunade-sama,"

"Yes, yes I know," she waved a hand at Shizune and walked back into the kitchen. "We need to find him get the AMBU informed about this," she turned and left with Shizune.

* * *

><p>"I don't see why I have to carry him he's heavy," the silver haired man spoke.<p>

"Kabuto I don't think you want to talk to me that way do you?" Orochimaru's voice was hushed.

"No Orochimaru…" Kabuto became quiet. The blonde was over his shoulder Naruto had become very heavy. He remembered the day they met when the nine tails went out of control and almost killed Orochimaru luckily he had gotten away. Naruto had grown taller almost Kabuto's height but not quite there yet. Kabuto almost laughed at the fact that they had taken Naruto so easily.

"What is it Kabuto?" Orochimaru's voice was somewhat amused. Orochimaru wasn't looking at him but Kabuto knew a small smile had crept on to his master's face.

"Don't you think it's kind of strange how easily we got Naruto?" Orochimaru stopped at his words and turned to face him his eyes narrowed at Kabuto.

"Kabuto you are so simple aren't you? I told you last night," he turned away from Kabuto and jumped into the trees. Kabuto did the same but he was dragged down by the blonde over his shoulder. "Kabuto we still need Sasuke,"

"Yes Orochimaru."

* * *

><p>Sasuke had put everything away in the cabinets when his door was busted open. He turned to look at who it was it was one of the AMBU and Tsunade. The AMBU walked in and past Sasuke and started to look in each room. Tsunade stood in the kitchen Sasuke was standing looking at her.<p>

"Sorry Sasuke just some precautions," she crossed her arms.

"Precautions for what…"

"Nothing just looking for something," she wanted to keep this under wraps for as long as she could.

"I saw Naruto he ran from the hospital he should be at his apartment," she didn't speak or look at him. He waited for a reply but realized that she already checked his apartment. "What happened?" the raven wasn't sure he wanted an answer.

"Either Naruto ran away from Konoha or someone took him, and if someone took him they are very skilled," her eyes narrowed as she finished.

"Why would he run from Konoha?"

"Well we weren't sure what effects the new seal would have on him he went through a lot. There are several possibilities to this Sasuke. He might think that the he should leave, all that hate that has been thrown at him he's been carrying it for a long time. This might have escalated things, he might have left because he didn't feel welcome," Tsunade wasn't sure what had happened but he had to find Naruto regardless. Sasuke stood for a moment he knew Naruto wouldn't run away from Konoha. Naruto had seemed angry when Sasuke confronted him about leaving the hospital, but was that enough to make him leave? Defiantly not Sasuke's fists tightened he had to find Naruto.

"I'm helping," This was more of a demand to Tsunade but she agreed.


	11. The snake has two

**I am very sorry for the uber late chapter! I really hope you like how this is progressing (the story). I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS GOOD DAY TO YOU. :)**

Orochimaru and Kabuto had made it to one of the near hideouts they had. Kabuto didn't know about this one because there were so many of them hidden. There wasn't even a map Orochimaru had then all memorized, but Kabuto had documented the ones he had been to. Kabuto had only been to about 12-18 of them and that didn't even scratch the surface. The hideouts were all the same even the halls, everything. Kabuto had been ordered to put Naruto in one of the small rooms that had a bed. Orochimaru had said not to lock it, either he was looking for a fight or he had something planed. It was around noon but Kabuto couldn't tell until he looked at the clock on the wall in Orochimaru's room as he left. Kabuto was sitting at the large table in the middle of the room looking at a map. He was in the main room of the hideout it was also the biggest room. He marked an X where they were they couldn't move till they could captured Sasuke. Orochimaru hadn't let Kabuto in fully on the plan he never questioned it. He knew better than to question the man that wields forbidden jutsus. Kabuto removed his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose then placed his glasses back on to where it was. He folded the map up and carried it with him till he got to his room. He lay down on his small bed and lulled off to a small nap.

Sasuke was in his house pacing back-and-forth. He was frustrated that he didn't sense anything strange when he was with Naruto. Who could have taken Naruto beside the Akatsuki? He wasn't sure it was that new group either, they were said to be possible armatures. He decided he needed more answers and he knew Tsunade was withholding from him. By the time he made it to the Hokages office the suns like was almost gone. He knocked gently on her door and Shizune opened it. Shizune gestured with her hand for him to come in. Tsunade looked up at Sasuke, he knew she wasn't surprised at his arrival.

"I need more answers I know something's up,"

"Do you Sasuke?" the blonde Hokage looked at him intensely.

"You couldn't have found nothing at his apartment there had to be something,"

"There was, but you are not entitled to know Sasuke," Shizune was standing quietly she didn't want to get in between the two angry ninja.

"I have every right to know he's on my team for god sake!" Sasuke's heart ached with two emotions anger and worry. He was sure that Naruto hadn't left on his own he would have told him so.

"Sasuke I know how you-"

"Do you?" his voiced was raised at her. She grabbed ahold of his dark blue collar.

"Trust me I know! I've lost a lot of people Sasuke," she let go as she got a prompt look from Shizune. Sasuke still stood where he was he hadn't flinched at her sudden outburst.

"Look Sasuke...I would really like to tell you. I just can't put you in danger,"

"Naruto's in danger?" he felt the worry grow stronger. Tsunade knew she had slipped with her play of words. She either had to tell him or make something up on the spot. She rubbed her forehead and glanced at Shizune maybe she could get her out of this. Shizune shook her head at Tsunade and stepped toward them, this was exactly what she wanted to avoid. Sasuke looked at her as she stood to the side of them.

"Sasuke we don't know if he's in danger or not. Sakura doesn't even know half of this! We can only do so much for the time being. The best thing to do right now is get more information and that's our job. I'm sorry Sasuke," Sasuke didn't reply he only stood and looked at both of them.

"Alright," he turned and left them looking at a closed door. Tsunade slammed her fist on the desk and got up turning toward the window. Shizune moved to stand beside the frustrated Hokage.

"We need to find Orochimaru fast, and we need to follow Sasuke closely so he doesn't try anything,"

"Yes Tsunade-sama," Shizune dipped her head and left. Things were going to get complicated around here and fast.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was now on his way home the houses he passes were quiet and dim. A few people stirred here and there, how long was he talking with the Hokage? He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked past the silent homes. The pathway lamps were dim and when he came to the path he lived on the lights were out. Something wasn't right he could feel it in the pit of his stomach. He walked forward the hairs on his body tingled, someone was there. He heard a sound and turned just in time to catch an arm swinging his way. He jumped back and grabbed a kuni from his pouch. His sharingan was activated but no one stood before him. He couldn't see all that well because of the broken road lamps this indicated whatever this was it was planned.<p>

"Who are you?" his eyes darted around trying to find his attacker. Nothing replied to him as he stood ready to fight. He turned just as a flurry of kuni came at him, one caught him in the arm but he deflected the rest. He slid to a stop and found no one. His anger rose as he was unable to find the figure in the shadows. "Don't be a coward show yourself!" Sasuke scanned for movement but nothing came.

"Sasuke," a voice hissed his name. Sasuke's eyes widened as he turned slowly to face the horrid voice. Orochimaru stood facing him with smile and a small chuckle. Sasuke didn't feel the snaky presence before but he felt it now. "Let's get this over quickly shall we Sasuke?"

"Shut it," Sasuke jumped to one of the rooftops but something snagged his foot from under him and sent him crashing off the roof. He landed with a loud thud on the ground. He turned over onto his back and saw Kabuto on the roof opposite of the one he had been on. What was going on he didn't even feel Kabuto there! Kabuto held something in his hands it was string that was infused with chakra. Sasuke realized that it was the string that pulled him from the roof. Kabuto tugged on the string causing the string to tighten around Sasuke's ankle. He let out a yell but before the yell was over Orochimaru coved the raven's mouth. There was something on Orochimaru's hand that made Sasuke dizzy and his eyes began to shut.

"Kabuto we have to move. Carry our precious package will you?" Kabuto picked Sasuke up and they began to leave quickly.

"We have two minutes till the break in the barrier closes," Kabuto informed Orochimaru.

"Plenty of time,"

* * *

><p>Shizune took it upon herself to check in on Sasuke. She was near his house but she felt something was wrong when she made it to the dark street. The lamps were broken and as she made her way towards the middle of the street she found blood. The blood was fresh she noticed the littered Kuni on the ground. She stood up and ran towards Sasuke's house. She knocked on his door but when she got no response she kicked the door in and began searching. He wasn't there Orochimaru had gotten to him this was worse than she thought. She raced to tell Tsunade and when she got there she couldn't speak clearly.<p>

"Got him...they got him," she panted doubled over with her hands on her knees.

"Shit what the hell is going on!" Tsunade threw her cup across the room. How did this happen, how did she let it get this far?


	12. Drugged & Dazed

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I hope you like this chapter (I know it's kind of boring I apologize!). Hopefully I will be able to update more ! ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p>Kabuto was fast asleep until his body woke him with a strange feeling creeping across his skin. His eyes opened and adjusted to the sandy colored wall. He knew this feeling all too well he gave a sigh.<p>

"Yes Orochimaru?" Kabuto didn't move from his laying position.

"I think it's time to take both of them and move them to the cells don't you think?" Kabuto heard a small laugh escape from Orochimaru.

"Alright," Kabuto turned over on to his other side now facing Orochimaru and stood up. "Come now," Orochimaru turned and motioned with his hand as he walked out the door. The pale snake-like man stopped in front of the room that held the two young ninja. He had drugged hem pretty heavily so they wouldn't be waking any time soon. The drug was a combination of many things it probably wasn't that healthy but it didn't matter to him. Orochimaru had argued with Kabuto he objected the thought of using drugs but Kabuto ended up convincing him it was in their best interest. If Kabuto hadn't convinced him they would be in a prolonged battle with Konoha, and things would be difficult for them. They didn't want another battle like last time where he and Orochimaru were almost killed by Naruto. Orochimaru opened the door and walked in with Kabuto behind him. Sasuke was on the floor of the small room and Naruto was on the bed. Orochimaru picked Sasuke up and slung him over his shoulder he didn't think he could hold the heavy teen any other way. He knew why Orochimaru picked Sasuke up he didn't want to touch the young teen who almost took his life. Kabuto stood beside the bed and did the same with Naruto, Naruto made a slight noise as Kabuto slung him over his shoulder. He stopped and Orochimaru turned around to look at Kabuto.

"Is he awake? I thought you said they wouldn't be awake for a while Kabuto," his snake like eyes narrowed at Kabuto.

"He's asleep I assure you," Kabuto nodded at the powerful man. Orochimaru turned and started down the hallway with Sasuke's limp body over his shoulder. Little did they know Naruto was starting to wake from his drugged slumber. Naruto could only see the blurred motion of the floor moving. His eyes wouldn't open any further from the little slits he could see out of and his head was groggy. He heard footsteps and pieced things together, he was being carried! His body wouldn't move the way his mind wanted it to. He tried to move his arm but his shoulder only gave a small twitch the person holding him didn't seem to notice. He didn't try again just in case he wasn't really sure what was going on. Naruto felt the world shift and saw the ground disappear his mind spun until he felt the ground connect with his body. He had been put down and now all he saw was the two blurred figures. The two figures turned and Naruto recognized who they were and everything came back to him. He felt it like a punch in the gut, he wanted to move but still his body was restricted by the drug used on him. He was stuck in an awaken silence a prisoner in his own body.

"**This is how I feel**" the fox's voice echoed. Naruto ignored the foxe's comment and soon dizziness took over and he fell back into the drugged sleep.

* * *

><p>Tsunade dug through the closet in her office till she found the small box. She opened it and grabbed one of the folded papers and tossed the box on the floor.<p>

"Shizune!" Tsunade started flattening the paper on her desk.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" she looked down at the paper with markings on it.

"This is a map of all the hideouts that we've found that belong to that damn snake,"

"How is this going to help us he wouldn't be that dumb to go to one of those,"

"That's not what I was thinking Shizune. If we can find a pattern or something between the hideouts then we can possibly pin point where the boys are. I know it's a long shot but I have nothing else to go on unless the ninja sweeping the woods come back with anything,"

"I'll take it to Shikamaru and the others,"

"Please do," Tsunade nodded at Shizune and gave a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. She knew that she had to find the two boys. Orochimaru could turn them into the nation's worst enemy and there wouldn't be a way to stop them. She gritted her teeth at the thought. She would definitely get them back.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had begun to wake with a groggy haze over him. He lifted his head from the cold ground and was greeted by bars. His mind swam from place to place as he shook off the rest of the haze from his mind. He was back in another cage! He swore out loud and turned over onto his stomach to look around. He saw Naruto next to him and started to nudge him lightly.<p>

"Dobe?" Naruto stirred and turned his head toward Sasuke.

"Teme," Naruto's voice was raspy as if he hadn't spoken in a week.

"I'm so sleepy I remember them carrying us...Kabuto and snake face," Naruto let his eyes shut due to the drugs he was forced to take.

"Naruto don't go to sleep on me now. They must have given you a bigger dose," Sasuke didn't finish the sentence because he knew if he mentioned the nine tails Naruto would think he was trying to insult him. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke.

"How are we going to get out of this mess?" Naruto was only moving his head but not the rest of his body.

"Naruto can you move the rest of your body?"

"I can't, but it's coming back slowly," he gave a sigh.

"We always seem to be in an f-in cage!" Sasuke sat up in frustration his head throbbed with dizziness but it calmed down as he took in deep breaths.

"Now I would watch your language Sasuke," Sasuke tensed at the hiss of a voice. He looked up with narrowed eyes at Orochimaru. Anger arose in his chest he wanted to rip apart the pale man in front of him.

"Shut up you fucking snake!" the raven had a scowl on his face. Naruto stayed silent he couldn't look in the same direction as Sasuke his head could only move so far.

"Kabuto the drug seems to have worked very well. I'll take note of it," Orochimaru had a small smirk on his face. Naruto felt himself get angry and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that Naruto?" Kabuto wiped off his glasses with his shirt then looked at Naruto for an answer.

"I said you guys are fucking idiots!" Naruto was yelling at the wall which made his anger grow. Kabuto chuckled at the young blonde then left with the snake. Naruto swore at them as they left which proceeded to get chuckles as it faded down the hall. Sasuke was still looking at the spot where the two scumbags had been. He wanted to know what they had planned for the two of them.

"Sasuke turn me over would ya,"

Sasuke slid over towards Naruto and log rolled him over into his back. Naruto realized that he was on his back before but wasn't sure how he got on his stomach.

"Sasuke...did you move me to my stomach before?" he looked questioningly at the raven haired teen.

"No," Naruto shuttered at Sasuke's response. That meant that one of the nasty scum turned him over. Naruto mumbled threats under his breath which caught Sasuke's attention.

"Can you even move any other part of your body but your head?"

"I can feel my toes," Naruto lifted his head to look at his feet. He gave a smile at his wiggling toes and tossed a smile in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the goofy blonde, somehow he always found light in a bad situation. They needed to find a way out of here it seemed like they always were trying to find a way out of most things.

* * *

><p>Sakura was with Ino at the training grounds. They had sorted their differences out about Sasuke and now fantasize about him together. It did take time for them to realize that they really aren't that different. Both girls had been training hard and sat down to rest. It had been almost two days since Sakura had last seen her teammates. She was bothered by the absence of her two teammates. Ino picked up on the pink haired girls mood and sighed.<p>

"Sakura what's wrong?"

"I haven't seen Naruto or Sasuke, and even Kakashi!"

"Yeah so? Isn't it peaceful?"

"No..."

"Oh come on Sakura lighten up!" Ino gave her a playful punch on the shoulder. Sakura didn't smile at her or even move, her gaze was at her hands in her lap. Ino needed to get Sakura's mind off of her team mates. Ino knew something fishy was going on because of her father's sudden absence at home. She wasn't sure whether it was tied to Naruto or not.

"Why don't we get an early dinner what do you say Sakura?" Ino tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know..." Sakura started.

"Fine then suit yourself sulking is going to do you any good," Ino crossed her arms as she got up from where she was sitting.

"I guess you're right," Sakura got up and brushed the dirt from her clothes.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru lightly knocked on the Hokage's door and was let is by Shizune. He walked in and stood in front of Tsunade's desk which was filled with papers and other things. She greeted him then shoved a stack of papers off to the side of her desk. She was hopping for good news but was also prepared for bad news if it came her way.<p>

"The map..." Shikamaru started "There may be a possible pattern to where the hideouts are placed," he placed the map on her desk and pointed at two hideouts not too far from each other. "These two are only a few or more miles apart... but these ones over here are a day's travel away," he pointed to the other hideouts. "So what we are thinking is we could make possible maps, but there would be so many possible map variations..." he trailed off because he knew she would get it. What they found wouldn't really help at all it just made things impossible. She shook her head this wasn't going sitting around but what else could they do?

"Well the damn fools are bound to travel they can't stay in one place for too long. I want all of the Hyuga clan scoping different sections of the woods and I want them accompanied by AMBU," Shizune nodded with a determined look in her eyes she left in a hurry out the door.

"Shikamaru I want you Choji and Ino to distracted Sakura at all costs. Things could get complicated if she knew about this and we don't need her going off by herself that seems to be a theme for team 7," he nodded and left to find Ino and Choji. He knew where Ino was, she was with Sakura already probably gossiping about who did what and such. He knew Naruto and Sasuke's situation and it didn't seem good. They had no clue how the seal would hold on Naruto that's why he wasn't allowed out of the hospital. Shikamaru was worried about the nine tails getting out, it would be total chaos. This was going to be hard to keep away from Sakura and her prying personality.


	13. Someone Had to Tell Him

**Sorry for the delay! :( Hope you like this chapter! (I do not own Naruto or any of the characters) **

* * *

><p>Hiashi had split the Hyuga clan up for each section of the woods, he had been appointed as the lead from the Hokage. It was late in the night and the sun was long gone but the heat still remained as it clung on to the days remaining hours. Hiashi was standing by the gate of Konoha with Hinata and Neji along with a few other people. He was waiting for the rest of the group to show up at the gate. The AMBU where already there standing silently which made Hiashi nervous. Hinata shifted her weight from one foot to another until Neji gave her a small nudge. The rest of the group arrived two minutes later then one of the AMBU began to explain the plan.<p>

"We will be in teams of two searching the woods anything you find you will report. The radios we have are our means of communication, and we will be out there for two to four hours. If you lose your means of communication you will come back to this point," the AMBU pointed at a spot on the map not too far from the gate. "We need to do this thoroughly and efficiently. These two boys need to be taken into safety before anything happens." the AMBU stopped at that and nodded at Hiashi. Hinata had tensed up she didn't know what would happen if they didn't find her two friends. She gave a glance at Neji and he caught her doing so.

"We'll find them, I know it." Neji gave her a small smile. He wasn't so sure that they would find them the last time was hard enough. He couldn't let Hinata lose that little pocket of hope in her mind. Hiashi cleared his throat and started splitting people into pairs. Hinata was put with an AMBU who had the mask of a cat with red whisker marks he stood beside her and introduced himself.

"I'm Pezi…" he was standing beside her looking forward she was intimidated with his stature. He didn't move to look at her nor did he ask for her name.

"I'm-"

"I know who you are Lady Hinata." she looked down at her hands, the AMBU always know everything. She wasn't too fond of the new AMBU who had just been put in a few weeks ago. She was sure that Neji wasn't fond of them either along with Hiashi. The teams were separated and standing waiting for the signal to move out and start looking for the two teens. Neji stood next to the AMBU who had a smooth rounded mask with one green stripe across the right eye. Neji knew if they didn't find any sign of the teens especially Naruto, Hinata would be crushed. Hiashi looked at all the teams and with his tone steady he spoke,

"Head out!" with that every group dashed out in every direction.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was sitting with his back against the bars and Naruto was now sitting against the adjacent wall. Naruto kept nodding in and out of consciousness just as Naruto began to doze Sasuke cleared his throat,<p>

"Naruto…" the blonde lifted his head towards Sasuke,

"Hmm?"

"You've had enough sleep we have to get you moving." Sasuke stood up and walked over to Naruto and grabbed one of the blonde's arms. Naruto pushed himself away from the wall with his other arm. He was now standing with the help of the wall for balance. He wobbled then stretched and took a few steps. His body felt better and it was a nice change, he hated freaking cages.

"I'm good," Naruto shooed Sasuke away from him. His stomach growled and he frowned at the lack of energy he had,

"Shit...Sasuke this isn't good." Sasuke looked at the blonde who was now standing steady. He knew this wasn't good they were in the clutches of two very screwed up individuals.

"I know." suddenly the ground shook a little and both teens looked at each other. They heard feet scuffling on the ceiling above them and thuds.

"What was that?" the blonde looked around the room. Soon a puff of dust came from the doorway that led to the hall they both turned their attention to the hall. There was a blast and the ground shook again something was definitely wrong. Dust filled the room making it harder for the two teens to see past the cloud towards the hall. Part of the ceiling started to crumble and smash on the floor causing it to chip and crack. This time the blast was closer and it blew out the far wall opposite of their cell. Debris went flying sending sharp and jagged pieces towards them. They both hit the ground and covered themselves from harsh blows that the bars couldn't stop. The shaking stopped and the dust began to settle footsteps where heard. Sasuke raised his head to see a shadow behind the dust he coughed and squinted. He knew he had to get out fast, he looked over at Naruto who was shaking his head. He had been cut on the forehead he looked up at Sasuke.

"Sasuke...your arm," Sasuke looked down at his arm it was cut and seemed to be bent awkwardly. He hadn't felt the pain yet due to the amount of adrenalin pumping through him.

"Shit we have to go Naruto!" they both stood up Naruto felt the room tilt for a moment. The figure behind the dust was now standing still. They both looked toward the figure to anticipate Orochimaru or Kabuto's attack. Some of the bars in the cell where missing which was very convenient for them. They stepped cautiously over ruble to get out still watching the figure waiting for it to make a move. The dust was now lowering and the cloak and face came into view. Sasuke froze in his body gave a shudder he couldn't believe his eyes. Naruto felt anger build up inside he knew Sasuke wouldn't react well if he ever encountered him.

"Sasuke," a deep voice came.

"Itachi…" Sasuke's voice was strong but his hands were shaking. Naruto launched forward at Itachi with his fist almost hitting Sasuke's older brother. Itachi moved swiftly to the side pulling his hand out quickly and grabbed Naruto and threw him hard in the other direction. He hit part of the ruble with a thud and lay motionless.

"NARUTO! " Sasuke yelled to his friend but his attention went back to Itachi. "Damn it." Sasuke muttered to himself what was he going to do, they both didn't have enough chakra to hold Itachi off.

* * *

><p>Neji was a few feet from the AMBU who was his teammate for now. They had been searching for almost an hour when a whistle was heard. The AMBU stopped suddenly and Neji stopped and looked at Kiok, Neji had been told his name while they were searching.<p>

"They found something." Kiok dashed into the trees and Neji followed quickly. They came to a stop where the rest of the group was. Everyone was standing almost in a circle the ground had caved in and was broken it covered a wide area. Hiashi stepped forward and spoke,

"I can feel several peoples chakras down there we must assume that this is Orochimaru's hideout. We have to find the entrance it should be around here, split up." everyone nodded and dashed a few feet away looking closely at the ground, trees, and rocks. Hiashi knew going in through the entrance was a big risk but he didn't have much of a choice. After a few minutes one of the AMBU yelled out,

"I've got it it's this rock!" he proceeded to twist the rock and push it down a few feet away a tree trunk opened up. The AMBU looked towards Hiashi and he nodded.

"Ok we are going in now with larger groups Neji and Hinata along with me and the rest of you are a group." Hiyashi gave a signal and the groups went carefully down into the tree trunk. Darkness surrounded them but it didn't hinder them. Hinata gave a small smile because she knew she could see everything and she was so close to getting Naruto back safely. Their decent stopped as they came to a small narrow hallway they walked scanning with their eyes from side to side. Hiyashi stopped and motioned for the second group to go down a side hallway. Another smash was heard and both groups began to dash towards the blast.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke I'm not here to fight you nor Naruto"<p>

"Shut up!"

"Sasuk-"

"He said shut up..." Naruto stood slowly Itachi turned his head toward Naruto. Naruto wasn't making things easy for Itachi and he was getting aggravated.

"I came to get both of you, you need the truth" Naruto looked at Itachi with a flash of anger. What did he know about truth Naruto questioned why Itachi would need to lie.

"Truth about what?" Naruto's shout hung in the air. Sasuke couldn't say anything his mind was scrambled and his thoughts were scattered. Why was he freezing at a time like this he cursed at himself but it didn't help his situation.

"There are many things that both of you need to know if you don't come with me I'll have to take you by force."

"Go ahead and try!" Naruto ran forward and tried to punch Itachi again but Itachi dodged it smoothly and struck Naruto in the ribs with the palm of his hand. Naruto gasped and gripped his side as he jumped away and slid to a stop. Sasuke activated his sharingan and waited for Itachi to make a move. Itachi moved in front of Sasuke with amazing speed that his sharingan almost didn't catch it. His older brother raised a kunai that dripped a purple liquid. Sasuke dogged it at the last second before it came down where he once stood his heart was racing. The raven haired teen began to feel the pain in his arm things weren't going to turn out good. Sasuke ran toward Naruto but before he could get to him a blast came from the right side and rock flew everywhere. Sasuke felt a slab of rock hit him and pin him down he screamed out in pain. The pain shot through his whole body, why did this have to happen? Everything was crazy…everyone was crazy. He heard a familiar snaky voice speak,

"Itachi glad you could come but you are ruining things,"

"Things are going to get messy Orochimaru...I don't think you want that."

"I know the Konoha Ninja are coming close...Itachi you're on my list now." Orochimaru laughed and left quickly. Itachi stood for a moment the. He heard footsteps too many for him to take care of. He saw Naruto's orange suit and jumped for him he didn't have enough time to grab Sasuke wherever he was. He pulled the blonde haired ninja up and over his shoulder and quickly left. Sasuke felt the room spin and heard shouting he groaned and heard more shouting. Soon he felt another jolt of pain and saw faces… Neji's face came first then Hinata who had a look of concern.

"Wha-"

"Don't talk just rest please...you're bleeding heavily." Hinata waved over the medic that had joined them in their search. The medic knelt down beside him and started tending to him his small yelps of pain made her flinch at first. He could hear people moving ruble to try and find Naruto hopefully they would find him somewhere in this mess. His pain distracted him from anymore thoughts he felt empty for now. After a half hour they sat Sasuke up his cuts were healed but he still felt the ache and the hunger. He looked at Hiashi who was quietly talking with the AMBU. Hiashi shook his head and frowned the two AMBU nodded and ran down the hall that Orochimaru had left in. Hiashi looked in Sasuke's direction and looked back at one of the AMBU who he was still talking with. The AMBU nodded, turned and walked in Sasuke's direction he knelt down beside him,

"We need to get you back to Konoha immediately," Sasuke looked toward Hiashi he was hiding something the AMBU spoke again,

"You don't mind being carried do you?"

"It's fine..." the AMBU helped the raven haired teen up and onto his back. Neji and Hinata followed along with another AMBU over the broken floor and into the dim hallway. They walked in silence until they made it outside where the night air was fresh in their lungs. Sasuke took a deep breath his ribs ached but the air clearing out the dust he inhaled. They were all still on high alert moving at a good pace towards Konoha. Just before they got inside the gates of Konoha a slap of reality brought Sasuke back down to Earth.

"Where's Naruto?" he lifted his head up from the shoulder of the AMBU. Hinata and Neji tensed up but the AMBU remained calm Sasuke picked up on this.

"He's fine now let's get you tended to." the AMBU spoke softly just as they passed through the gates into Konoha. His mind flashed back to when Hiashi looked at him and that no one said anything about Naruto. Naruto wasn't ok...

"Where is he?" Sasuke was feeling slightly panicked and angry that they weren't answering his questions. Tsunade was waiting at the gate with a medical team she seemed to be there a lot with them waiting for these two brats. Her face turned serious when she didn't spot Naruto, and Sasuke caught her change of expression.

"Is Naruto hurt?" Sasuke was put down by the AMBU and the medical ninja helped him stand. He ripped his arm from one of the ninja's hands,

"What the hell is going on!"

"Sasuke...they didn't find Naruto…" Tsunade wasn't looking at Sasuke when she said this. Sasuke was in shock his body couldn't take much more let alone his mind. His legs began to give out and the medical ninja laid him down on the stretcher and carried him away. Tsunade cursed out loud she wanted to punch anything that moved. Shizune put a hand on the Hokage's shoulder,

"Someone had to tell him."


	14. Bigger Ideals

**I am very sorry for the long period of time that I haven't added a chapter! I don't really have that much time to write anymore but I will try to make time! :) (I do not own Naruto) **

* * *

><p>The group of AMBU who had been searching for Naruto and Sasuke had to report to Tsunade. They were all standing respectfully waiting for the Hokage to enter the room and ask for details. She opened the door and went for her seat Shizune followed behind her. She sat down and faced the group with an annoyed expression.<p>

"Alright, now let's get this moving," she clapped her hands together, "I want it from the very beginning." she pointed at one of the AMBU and he began the long process, they all did.

* * *

><p>Sakura had found out about Sasuke being in the hospital but she didn't know the truth. She had been sitting by his bed side for a while now waiting for him to wake. She had been told that he got caught in the crossfire of two other ninja. He had his arm wrapped up pretty good she frowned at him. He looked awful it was hard to see her teammate like this. She wanted to grab his hand and tell him that he was ok now, but instead she brushed his hair away from his face. She still didn't know where Naruto was Tsunade had avoided answering that question like always. Naruto might have been caught in the crossfire as well but she didn't know for sure. Sasuke shifted on the white bed making Sakura look at him,<p>

"Sasuke?" her voice was soft. He opened his eyes slowly and felt the dull ache in his arm. He noticed Sakura watching him closely and looked at her.

"Sakura?" he closed his eyes again.

"Mhm, yeah Sasuke?"

"What time is it?" he took in a deep breath.

"Almost eleven… I can get you lunch if you want?"

"No, no it's fine..." Sasuke lifted his good arm and put it over his eyes.

"Sasuke...what happened?"

"Didn't someone already tell you?" he didn't know if they cued her in on anything yet.

"They told me about it," he looked at her she looked tired and worried. He didn't know what they told her what was 'it'?

"I was just caught off guard...we both were," he remembered that they hadn't found Naruto. A wave of pain went through his arm he took a deep breath. He had to respond carefully to her questions.

"I haven't seen Naruto is he ok?" she looked at him she was concerned.

"I don't know I don't remember much," Naruto was gone and he couldn't handle Sakura breaking down.

"Oh..." she replied softly.

* * *

><p>The AMBU gave her the full story and she now expressed her thoughts to the group.<p>

"Why would Itachi be there?" she waited for someone to speak.

"One of the groups came in contact with him but it was just a shadow clone a distraction…"

"Itachi being there doesn't make any sense at all…" Tsunade bit one of her nails then Shizune spoke,

"Unless Itachi and Orochimaru are working together…but it still wouldn't make sense. Why would he destroy part of the hideout?" Shizune looked around for input on her thought.

"Well the nine tails is what they want I assume," one of the AMBU added.

"They do want the nine tails but that doesn't explain why Orochimaru would want Sasuke as well," Shizune countered. Tsunade was struck by a thought,

"I can't see the two of them working together…" she paused for a moment, "Get someone over to Sasuke I'll be there soon. We're going to need a private conversation get Kakashi too," she looked at Shizune and one of the AMBU they nodded and took their leave. Tusnade addressed the rest of the group,

"You are all dismissed for now, next time we meet though I will need your debriefing papers, am I clear?" they all bowed and left swiftly. She had to get Shikamaru on this also along with Kiba. She rubbed her temples and gave a big sigh. She opened her office door and walked out, this was the door that the AMBU neglected to use. She shook her head it was their job not to use the front door she gave a little smile and left for the hospital.

Tsunade made it to the hospital and down the hall to Sasuke's room. Sakura had left already which meant that Shizune had done her job. Kakashi was inside standing by the window and Shizune was standing at the foot of Sasuke's bed. She slid the door shut and an AMBU gave a slight knock to let her know the door was being guarded. She moved away from the door to stand next to Shizune.

"Sasuke how's your arm?" she gave him a smile.

"It aches," his voice was flat. "What did you tell Sakura?" he continued. His eyes were set upon Tsunade waiting for an answer he didn't want her to dance around it.

"Ah right to the point. I told her that you and Naruto were caught in the crossfire of two other ninja," Sasuke waited for a second to let it sink in.

"You can't keep her in the dark for too long she's smart,"

"You don't think I know that Sasuke. I've got a lot on my plate and the last thing I need is her to do something stupid," Tsunade folded her arms.

"I think you should just ask Hokage-sama I mean ask what you came here to ask." Kakashi looked at Tsunade. Sasuke looked over at his teacher he had almost forgotten the sliver haired ninja was there. Shizune was keeping quiet and taking mental notes about what Sakura was told. Tsunade had neglected to tell Shizune about what they told Sakura.

"Right, Itachi was there…but it doesn't make sense. What happened Sasuke?" Sasuke remembered his brother talking but he didn't remember most of what his brother said other than the "truth" part. Itachi had said something about them needing to know the truth and that there was a lot they needed to know.

"I was going home and that's when I saw Orochimaru and Kabuto…and that's when they got me. I remember being carried into one of the rooms and Naruto was there. I…we were heavily drugged with something we couldn't move or use our chakra," Sasuke inhaled deeply. "They moved us to a cell and a few hours late that's when Itachi showed up. He blew a hole in the wall to get in…and there was another blast which started to break the foundation. When we got out of the cell that's when we actually saw him, he said he wasn't there to fight but to tell us the truth. Naruto when after him but the drugs hadn't fully worn off yet Itachi threw him like a rag doll. I just froze…I didn't try to fight back…" Sasuke looked down at the bed sheets he felt powerless, he felt like a coward.

"The second blast was a shadow clone of Itachi," Tsunade informed Sasuke. "Some questions came up like, why would Orochimaru work with Itachi but clearly they aren't working together." she bit her thumb nail.

"Itachi has Naruto," Sasuke he wasn't looking at Tsunade, but past her.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi questioned. Sasuke had been drugged was he remembering things correctly?

"Yes Orochimaru said that Itachi was interfering with his plans and left down that hall with Kabuto. Then the blast came…"

"So they aren't working together. Great now we two very dangerous criminal ass holes running around and we are back to square one. We don't know why they want both of you except Itachi said something about the truth." she was ready to rip her own throat out. Shikamaru would definitely be helpful…hopefully.

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke to the sound of flowing water. He tried to move but was restricted by something around his ankles and wrists. He cursed out loud, he was outside and the smell of dirt was strong. He could hear the rush of a waterfall not too far from where he lay. A little stream was a few feet away from him. He scanned the edge of the stream for sharp rocks but from what he could see there was none. His stomach growled no food for two days almost he let out a groan. Pulling on the ropes was not getting him anywhere, he couldn't get free. His anger swelled up and he began to pull harder on the ropes.<p>

"Naruto," Naruto's attention snapped to where he heard Itachi's voice. The Uchiha was standing on the other side of the stream. His black loak flowed as Itachi started to walk towards Naruto. The blonde looked closer at Itachi's cloak, there were no red clouds. The cloak was all black…had hee been wearing this before?

"Itachi," Naruto growled. Itachi stopped when he was in front of Naruto.

"Hungry I assume?" he was looking down at Naruto.

"No you piece of shit," Naruto's anger was rising again. Itachi chuckled and threw half a loaf of bread down at Naruto. Naruto didn't touch it, not like he.

"Orochimaru wants you and Sasuke to be his subordinates. He wants you both to fight for him,"

"Why would I believe you! You killed your whole clan you betrayed Konoha, you betrayed your brother!" Naruto was glaring up at Itachi.

"I didn't kill the whole clan I left Sasuke. I left him so he could kill me Naruto," Naruto's went wide but then he narrowed them at Itachi again.

"Why?"

"For what I've done, that was my first mission from Orochimaru. He wanted the Uchiha clan gone from Konoha so they would be more vulnerable. I couldn't kill Sasuke…someone has to make me atone for what I've done, but first I have to correct a few things. Orochimaru and Akatsuki are no longer associated with each other. Akatsuki has a new leader,"

"A new leader? What, Orochimaru was connected with Akatsuki?" Naruto wasn't believing what he as hearing but something was making him wonder if it was partly true.

"Someone had bigger ideals for you Naruto. Akatsuki wants the nine tailed fox but Orochimaru wants you for his weapon, and he wants Sasuke. The new leader wants to possess the tailed beasts…he also wants Sasuke dead. You can see how these plans interfere with each other."

The words rang in Naruto's head "_Someone had bigger ideals for you Naruto...he wants Sasuke dead..." _


	15. But Am I Free?

**NOTE: I have changed it to the characters point of view JUST for this chapter, please tell me if you like it or not!**

**Hopefully I will be able to get more chapters up now that my schedule is beginning to clear up.**

**ALSO I am very sorry this is so short!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasukes P.O.V<strong>

My head aches and there's a dull ache in my arm. This is frustrating I want to kill my brother even more now. Who knows what Akatuski is going to do with Naruto along with the nine tailed fox. Sakura says hello as she closes the door behind her and sit in the seat next to my bed.

"Did she say when I could leave?" I look at her.

"She said a few more days." that's too long for me…I might have to tell her. I want to find Naruto as quickly as possible Tsunade doesn't seem to be doing anything. Tsunade will surely be mad and Sakura will be angry that I lied to her. Maybe I shouldn't tell her…

"Sakura," she looks at me, "Once I heal up I'm leaving to find Naruto you can't tell Tsunade, I mean it" once it leaves my mouth she shoots out of her seat.

"What, I thought he was here?" she looks at me and I can see some panic on her face.

"Sakura…we were attacked by Orochimaru and Itachi"

"What!" she yelps I sit up and grab her arm with a firm grip being sure that I don't hurt her. The aching in my arm gets stronger.

"Sakura I need you to be quiet" this is annoying, "I'll explain everything…OK?" she looks scared but she nods and sits back down.

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO<strong>

I'm snapped awake by the sound of splashing and right as I open my eyes Itachi's right above me. I know the moment I look at him that I've made a huge mistake. I've looked right into his eyes…his blood red sharingan and I now know that I'm trapped in his genjutsu. The ground moves out from under me and my heart sinks…it's not real I tell myself. His deep laugh echoes along with the cawing of crows. The crows flock together in front of me and Itachi's upper half is formed.

"You're a novice compared to Sasuke" this bastard doesn't have the right to talk about Sasuke.

"You have no place" that didn't come out how I wanted it to but it gets a reaction. My body tilts forward so we are face to face.

"Oh but I do Naruto, but you…I'm afraid you don't," he fades and all I see is the red sky and black clouds.

"You see Naruto you believe in people too much. You took in what I said about myself and thought about it" what is he talking about…

"You did doubt what I was telling you but you still thought it might be genuine" I don't know if I can get out of this genjutsu. I have to breath I think Kakashi told me something about breathing and mindset, damn it!

"You're pathetic…using genjutsu" I almost spit the words out he's using the easy way to fight.

"No, no I don't think so…remember Naruto bigger ideals" my heart starts to pound. There's a flash and then another and several more. It becomes debilitating after a minute and I realize what he's trying to do. A small figure appears faced away from me…it's a little kid his shoulders are shaking. I notice the raven colored hair and the Uchiha symbol it's Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" his name slips from my mouth. The Uchiha's shoulders are still shuttering and that's when I see the two bloody bodies on the floor. Sasuke stops crying and turns to look at me, there's hate in his eyes. I know he can't be looking at me…

"You killed them…but why?" the little Sasuke asks me. "WHY NARUTO!" this feels so real.

"I didn't kill anyone" I say softly.

"THE NINE TAILS, YOU NARUTO YOU KILLED THEM ALL!" he shouts at me I can feel the anger. There's another flash and then I see Sasuke with his parents eating dinner. There's a loud crash and the lights go out Sasuke's father jumps up and tells them to stay where they are. Sasuke looks terrified and his mother just hugs him close. Louder than ever another crash comes his mother reassures him everything's going to be ok as she leaves him. Three more crashes then complete silence I want to yell. Sasuke takes a step forward then another and quickens his pace. He grabs for the door knob and twists he drops to his knees. There I am crouched with three tails growling his parents on the floor. Itachi appears and hits me and slowly the tails go away.

"Sasuke, you are not to talk about this." Itachi picks my body up and appears behind Sasuke knocking him out. I know this can't be true, it flashes again and Itachi is at my apartment putting me in my bed. It flashes again and I'm left in complete darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsunade<strong>

Team 7 the best team she had, but will it last? I can't think like that my best option is to find Naruto before anything happens. She needed Shikamaru but where was he?

"SHIZUNE!" where was she?

"Yes?" her head pops into view from the doorway.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm organizing your files because you never do and everything is a mess"

"I see…where is Shikamaru?" I gave him some things to look over he's really the only one who can put this all together. Unless something pops up which wouldn't be very good?

"Lady Tsunade!" Shikamaru is panting in the doorway along with two AMBU. I stand up my heart sinks a little because I know something HAS popped up.

"The prisoner Haku has escaped!" there's no way!

"What, wasn't anyone there guarding?" I am angered.

"Yes…but Haku left a note" the AMBU Leki comes forward with a note and holds it out. I take it and open it, how in the world did he get paper? I read the note :

_Naruto is a strange person but when he yelled at me while I was locked up, I knew he was fighting for his friends. He yelled at me because I hurt his friends…or tried to. I realize that Naruto needs to be saved, don't ask me how I know but Itachi has him._

I greatly underestimated Haku and his acting was very good.

"Get me Tsume Inuzuka and Kiba!" they can follow his scent. Shikamaru has stayed while the AMBU find the Inuzukas.

"How would he know?" he asks aloud.

"I don't know…" this aggravates me I bite my thumb nail to calm me down.


	16. Big Mess

**Ah and here we are again, sorry for the short chapters :/ (I do not own Naruto)**

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood at the window of the hospital Naruto was out there and he was in here. Tsunade was treating him like a child. He remembered that night at his house with Naruto he gave a small smile. It had been a few days since he talked with Sakura. He had thought about just leaving but the AMBU would be on his tail within a few seconds. Also Sakura would probably tell Tsunade. As if Sakura had sensed his thoughts she opened the door. He didn't turn to look at her he saw her reflection in the window. He looked down again and watched people pass on the street.<p>

"Sasuke?" she stepped inside but didn't close the door. He responded by crossing his arms.

"Tsunade told me something...she said it was up to me to decide to tell you are not," she paused "Haku escaped and he's trying to find Naruto." Sasuke felt like he had punched, how could Haku escape and how did he know where Naruto was?

"How could he find Naruto?" he turned to glare at her. Sakura returned with a harsh glare.

"Don't you dare glare at me you and a bunch of other people lied! Naruto isn't in the village, there was no _'caught in the middle of it_' so don't you dare glare at me!" Sasuke was shocked his anger was gone now. Sakura looked a little surprised at her own outburst.

"I'm sorry..." her voice was soft.

" No..." He sighed "you shouldn't be sorry." he looked at her. She blushed and stepped closer. Sasuke turned back to look out the window. They stood in silence for a few minutes. Sasuke swiftly grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom. He came out and walked past Sakura but stopped.

"Are you coming?" she nodded and they left the hospital. Sasuke still had a cast on but it seemed mostly healed. They made their way to see Tsunade. She obviously told Sakura for a reason they had to get to Naruto before Haku.

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke to darkness he waited for a moment. His eyes adjusted to the dark and a soft breeze rustled his hair. The ground was cold underneath his shirt it was soothing and his jacket was gone. His body felt light but he when he tried to lift his arm he felt heavy. Sasuke's face flashed in his mind, his screaming face. His heart ached he squeezed his eyes shut.<p>

"Do you understand Naruto?" Itachi's voice came from the right of Naruto.

"Where are we?" Naruto's voice was soft and weak almost like he hadn't talked for a week.

"In a cave a little a ways from where we first were" Naruto didn't remember where they were before all he remembered was Sasuke's tears and screaming. His tiny shoulders shuttering as the tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Do you remember that night Naruto?" Itachi moved towards Naruto then past him. Itachi pushed on the side of the cave wall and it moved. Light filled the small cave he left the slab of rock halfway on the opening. Had his technique worked in confusing Naruto?

"I remember Sasuke...you, and then me with the nine tails chakra," everything was a bit foggy for Naruto. He only remembered small parts from that night. Itachi was about to speak but stopped and looked outside. Someone was there... coming close. Naruto turned his head to look at the opening another breeze ruffled his hair. He felt so comfortable almost as if he were floating.

Itachi stepped out of the cave and hopped down over the rocks and onto the grass below. The tree line was a few feet away,

"How did you find us?" Itachi said flatly. This was obviously a skilled tracking ninja. Out from the tree line stepped a person with a mask with red swirls where the mouth would be, the dark brown hair was wrapped in a bun.

"Quite easy," the masked ninja replied. "So you're Itachi?"

"Who are you?" Itachi was getting a little angry he didn't like games.

"I'm Haku," Itachi had heard this name before. This guy was known for his mirrors and mist combination. He shouldn't be taken lightly, was he after the nine tails?

"After the nine tails?" tension was building in the air.

"In a way yes, but I'm here to take Naruto back to Konoha." Itachi narrowed his eyes this was going to be a lengthy fight.

* * *

><p>Shizune was surprised to see Sasuke and Sakura in front of the Hokage's building. They both seemed determined, that look that teens could only perfect. She past them with a small nod,<p>

"Hello Shizune," Sakura gave her a smile.

"Hello Sakura, Sasuke," Sasuke gave her a small nod.

"Is Tsunade in her office?" Sasuke spoke,

"Yes she's probably going to be there all day. She's been procrastinating on paperwork so she has her work cut out for her like usual," before Shizune finished they had started walking away.

"Thanks!" Sakura shouted back at her.

"You're welcome…" Shizune was a little confused but she turned on her heel and left for the market.

Without warning Sasuke swung the door open and stood in front of Tsunade Sakura seemed to be less determined as Tsunade glared up at them.

"What is it?"

"We have to find Naruto," Sasuke wanted a yes.

"I know you want to find him but we have to go abou-"

"We've been sitting around nothings getting done!" Sasuke shouted making Sakura jump "We have decided to just go on our own try and stop us" he hissed the words at the end. Tsunade held back a grin,

"Sasuke you are in no condition to go, that's why I'm sending him and a few others," she pointed to the back of the room. Both Sasuke and Sakura looked behind them sure enough Kakashi was standing there with his book. Sasuke whipped his glance back to Tsunade,

"Tsunade I need to go…" his voice was almost shaking. Her eyes soften but she didn't let up.

"No Sasuke, this has become a bigger mess. I don't know what you'll do when you see your brother" Sasuke's eyes narrowed,

"Try and stop me." with that he disappeared from the room.

"Kakashi round up the others and follow Sasuke, bring Naruto back home."

"Yes Hokage" Sakura and Kakashi left. Kakashi was back from his mission just in time.

* * *

><p>Itachi and Haku stood in silence waiting for the first move to be made. The wind blew and made an unsettling feeling for Haku. He wasn't sure he could beat Itachi but he would fight even if he didn't last long. A new feeling started to settle in…but for both of them. Four other chakras were coming their way. Itachi stood where he was, was this Haku's backup? The four chakra signatures stop at the treeline like Haku had. The two in the clearing looked in that direction but for long.<p>

"Oh boy look it's Haku!" a sarcastic voice spit out. Haku's stomach sank and a feeling of dread engulfed his heart, Shinda…


	17. You're Wrong

**Sorry this chapter took so long, it got deleted (my bad) and I had to re-type the whole thing. I am also sorry it's not very long. I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 16<strong>_

Naruto could feel the presence of several chakras just outside the cave, and calm feeling washed over him. Naruto closed his eyes, he was in blissful peace. The chakras seemed to mesh together he felt like he was floating on a river. He took deep breaths before he drifted off his deep breaths turning in to small ones.

Itachi sensed Naruto falling asleep which wasn't good. He couldn't escape quickly while carrying the teen. Naruto wouldn't wake up until they met again this was what he thought would happen. He would just have to get Naruto back somehow. Itachi looked from Haku to the group this slightly entertained him. He could see the tension from Haku who was already in a fighting stance ready to take anyone on. What was Haku's relationship with this group of gruff looking ninjas? They didn't look very strong but Itachi knew better not to judge them by their looks, it had gotten him in dangerous situations before. Never underestimate your opponents if you do you automatically lose or win by luck. He would leave soon but he stood silent not wanting to draw attention.

"Making friends are we Haku?" the man in the middle spoke. His name was Jotu, he was tall and looked like he needed to gain a few pounds. His hair was a dark teal color and hung down to his shoulders. There was a girl to the right of Jotu she had brown hair and a scarf around her neck. Haku couldn't remember her name he had only met her once. The other two were twins big in size and they could smash things effortlessly Yuudai and Yumma. Both of them seemed bored with what was going on.

"You betrayed me..." Haku let the words slip out of his mouth.

"Why yes I- we did Haku" the girl beside Jotu gave a smirk.

Haku heard a caw of a crow then several more. His head whipped to where Itachi had started to disappear in sections of crows. Haku grabbed a kunai and threw it but he was already gone. It was obvious that the group didn't care about Itachi. Itachi took this as a time to win.

"Now that he's gone focus your attention on me Haku" Haku looked towards Jotu, something wasn't right. It was almost like the air had shifted as if it was irritated.

"I'm not gone yet…" a voice said. Jotu felt sharp metal against his skin and swallowed feeling his Adam's apple under the blade. Haku only caught a glimpse of Itachi from behind Jotu. Itachi quickly pulls the blade across Jotu's neck he screams out and grasps his neck. Itachi quickly disappeared, the kunai dropped from his hand letting specks of blood follow it. The girl looked down at Jotu with wide eyes. She whipped around to face Haku she narrowed her eyes.

"You did this!" she screamed gripping the kuni that was left from Itachi. "You got Jotu killed!"

She lunged forward at Haku who blocked it with his arms as they slid to a stop. Haku shoved his arms outward and jumped back she darted forward catching a part of haku's arm. He jumped back again her rage seemed to grow. The twins were watching them fight with blank stares. Haku dodged a few more kunai that were thrown his way. Haku made hand signs and mist and fog began to roll in cover him. This was his chance to grab Naruto he darted toward the cave. He didn't have time to fight with her he just needed to get back to Konoha to pay his debt. Naruto saved him now it was his time to save the brave ninja, to repay him. Haku's heart sank as more chakra signatures were at the tree line. His eyes widened as he heard a blood curdling scream of the girl. Haku eyes adjusted to the dim lit cave he soon saw the outline of a body.

"Naruto?" Haku knelt down and gave Naruto's chest a shake. He didn't move when Haku tried again. There was no clean get away with Naruo like this. He felt the chakra behind him and a figure stepped in front of the caves mouth. Haku shot upward ready for a fight.

"Haku?" a familiar voice asked. It was Kakashi!

"Yeah! Naruto's over here he won't wake up."

Kakashi felt Naruto's head for injuries along with the rest of his body. Once he made sure everything was ok he picked Naruto up and brought him outside. The silver haired ninja lied Naruto down on the grass. Haku followed behind Kakashi and noticed the girl's body on the ground a few feet away. The twins hadn't given a fight and were tied up together still looking bored as ever. Standing on the other side of Kakashi was Sakura, Sasuke, and a guy their age with marks on his face and a dog at his side. Sasuke walked closer and knelt down like Haku had and called Naruto's name.

"I think this is Itachi's doing," Kakashi put a hand on his chin in thought. Sasuke looked at Naruto's face it was so peaceful. He bit his cheek to calm himself down by his rising emotions his brother did this. Sasuke looked up at Haku who had said nothing, what had Haku been trying to accomplish?

"Is Naruto going to be ok?" Sakura also looked down at the blonde.

"Naruto's going to be fine he always comes around!" Kiba gave a grin.

"I'm sure he'll find consciousness but we can't be too sure Kiba," he paused "I've never seen her before." Kakashi pointed at the girl on the ground. The two twins didn't speak they didn't like her maybe? He gave Haku a glance, Haku got the message,

"Those two only fight when they are angry and getting them angry is a hard thing to do. Jotu wasn't on their favorite list of people but he got them by. I've only met her twice never got her name…" Haku could feel the negative energy from Sasuke along with the teen and his dog. Sakura looked too worried to be angry at Haku. Kakashi established who was going to watch the two big men on the way back to Konoha.

Kakashi picked Naruto up Sakura and Sasuke were keeping a close eye on the two men from both sides and Kiba taking the rear with Akamaru. Sasuke glimpsed at Naruto who was now on Kakashi's back he wondered what it was like to almost always been in danger. Haku walked silently he held back a smile of triumph. He saved Naruto from whatever Itachi was going to do, but he had no clue he was so wrong.


	18. Walls of Emotions

**Helllloooooo, sorry for the wait. If there are any typos I'm sorry :( I don't own Naruto.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The soft sound of dripping water echoed in Naruto's ears. He didn't want to open his eyes afraid of what he might see. He listened to the drips of water as he breathed in and out. He slowly opened his eyes and brownish gold bars came into focus. The air was damp and warm he felt the water that had soaked through his clothes.<p>

"Naruto." a deep voice called his name. Naruto was filled with alarm but he calmly turned his head to look in the direction of the voice. He saw the tall gate and he knew exactly where he was. He got up slowly from where he had been laying, and felt the familiar water that covered his feet. He was a few feet away from the tall cage doors of what held the nine tails. He looked at the brownish gold bars, he was in yet another cage. The cage was much smaller than the nine tails who was double sealed now.

"What did you do?" Naruto shouted.

"Nothing, this is Itachi's doing,"

"Why would he do that?

"He's trapped your consciousness,"

"So I'm in like a comma?"

"You could say that,"

"Why would Itachi trap me, he saved Sasuke and the rest of the village from… me,"

"No such thing happened." the fox sighed.

"What are you talking about you damn fox,"

"Itachi made you see what he wanted you to see with his sharingan. You looked him right in the eyes Naruto, Itach killed his clan, not you," he paused, " Idiot," the fox mumbled.

Naruto tried to remember what had happened before he woke up moments ago. He closed his eyes, a flash of Itachi standing above him. Another flash came this time it was little Sasuke with shaking shoulders and his whispers

_"I hate you."_

Naruto's eyes snapped open and his stomach twisted into knots. His voice was so real how could it be fake, how could Sasuke harbor this for so long? Sasuke might have forgotten about what happened, traumatized by the horrible event. He believed the Itachi had done it, but Itachi took the blame. He takes a breath and looks into the blackness of the fox's cage unable to see the nine tails.

"It's hard to believe you, it seemed pretty real," Naruto paused, "If you're telling the truth then why did he put me here?" Naruto crossed his arms.

"I'm trying to figure that out myself. You're more annoying in here than you are out there." the fox growled.

* * *

><p>Team 7 and Haku made it to the gates of Konoha just as the sun was setting. The two ex-members of Haku's group hadn't been any trouble for them. Kakashi glanced at the guards as if something was up and they nodded at him. Haku was quickly grabbed by two AMBU members Sasuke jumped back and Sakura did the same.<p>

"Haku I'm sure you understand," Kakashi said flatly. Haku looked at the silver haired ninja.

"But I saved him!" He shouted.

"Hardly." Sasuke said under his breath. Haku gave him a glare and Sasuke gladly returned it.

The AMBU quickly disappeared with Haku who was struggling against them. Two more AMBU came to take the twins and they also disappeared quickly. Sasuke looked at the blonde boy on Kakashi's back who was still unconscious. Sasuke clenched his fists Itachi's always after something, always after Naruto, no the nine tails. He wasn't going to let Itachi take away the one good thing in his life. His hate for Itachi had now grown stronger. Kakashi gave a 'thanks' to the guards and they welcomed them home. They all knew where they were headed this was almost like a routine. Sasuke had slowed down and was now trailing being Kakashi and Sakura. His eyes were on Naruto, what was Naruto's father thinking? Naruto's father was definitely a hero but at what costs? They continued to walk down the familiar streets. People glanced at them, some smiling as they passed. Most of the people just stared at them almost like they weren't supposed to be there. Soon enough the all too familiar building came to view. Shizune was standing at the entrance and she frowned as she saw them.

"Hello." she said softly.

"Shizune." Kakashi replied.

She stepped aside for them and they entered the hospital. The nurses glanced up from the desk. Tsunade made her way out if the hallway just in time to see them.

"Kakashi." she motioned for all of them to come with her. They walked down the hallway to the last room. Once Kakashi laid Naruto down on the bed Tsunade and nurses started checking him over. The team had been ushered towards the door and asked to stay outside for now. Kakashi looked towards his students.

"What do both of you make of this?" he asked.

"Well I know this is definitely Itachi's doing." Sakura said.

"What if Haku has something to do with this?" Sasuke asked.

"Haku hasn't done a thing he's sort of helpless," she looked at Sasuke.

"He could be with Itachi it's well planned out. How did Haku escape so easily from his cell?" Sasuke was beginning to shout.

"Sasuke that's a good point but we have no proof, yes he did escape quite easily," he pauses a moment to gather his thoughts, "The thing is if Haku was with Itachi, why didn't they fight together against the other group that was there?" Kakashi looked at both of his students.

"What if Haku just caught Itachi off guard by showing and then the other group showed up, at least that's what Haku told me. Itachi was probably interrupted by Haku and he couldn't finish whatever he was doing at the time." Sakura looked at Kakashi.

"That's good Sakura," he gave her a pat on the shoulder.

Sasuke wanted to know exactly why Haku was there and what happened. The door slid open and a few nurses left. Tsunade stepped into the doorway and asked them to come back in. Tsunade stood at the side of the bed that held Naruto. Her arms were crossed and she was looking at him.

"It's seems like he spends half his time in here." Tsunade gave a weak smile. Tsunade looked at them, this image all too familiar. Sasuke was her big concern also, his brother was trying to get to his best friend. Sasuke was looking pale nowadays with dark circles under his eyes. His face always in a pout or anger that she couldn't relate to. Kakashi seemed the same aside from is increasing book collection. Sakura was sad you could tell with just a glance at her. Tsunade looked back down at the blonde. He looked perfectly fine like a sleeping puppy.

"Tell me what happened." Tsunade motioned for Kakashi to follow her out into the hallway. Sakura and Sasuke would tell her their side later. They both stood for a little until Sakura moved and sat on the edge of the bed. Sasuke sat in the chair that was next to the bed.

"Do you think he's dreaming right now?" she asked not looking at Sasuke.

"Who knows what going on in there." Sasuke replied.

* * *

><p>Tsunade slid open the door to Naruto's hospital room. Sasuke had fallen asleep in the chair his head on the side of Naruto's bed. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a big shake.<p>

"Wake up!" She said loudly with a little chuckle.

Sasuke jumped and smacked her hand away from him. He glared at her then noticed Yamanaka Inoichi standing to the side of her. His glare faded quickly as he stood up he was here for Naruto. Yamanaka went around to the other side of the bed and looked at Naruto.

"So he was found unconscious?" he asked Sasuke.

"Yes," he replied.

"Did you notice anything weird or suspicious at the time?"

"No he looked like he was sleeping, unless Haku did something before we found them,"

"Haku most likely can't do something like this, but we can't rule it out." Tsunade said.

Tsunade nodded at Yamanaka who rolled up his sleeves and placed a hand on Naruto's forehead. He closed his eyes and was met by a tall purple wall that stretched out for what looked like forever. There was nothing around him just white space and the purple wall in front of him. He placed his hands on the purple wall, it was a chilling cold but when he pulled his hands away the wall disappeared. Now the bright white space around him was darkening as he walked forward. He stopped as another purple wall stood in his way. With a sigh he placed both hands on the wall but pulled away. The wall was scorching hot to the touch he'd have to grit his teeth to get through this one. With a clenched jaw he placed both hands on the wall, for a moment nothing happened. He almost pulled away again when the wall disappeared. He looked down at his hands assuming to find severe burns, but strangely his hands were fine. Shaking his head he continued on until he saw a dim light that looked like it was miles away. He walked forward for a while then stopped, he hadn't gotten any closer. He was starting to sweat the air was heavy on his chest he had never felt anything like this before. Usually a person's mind was rigged with seals and traps this was very different, he decided to continue on. After a few minutes he rammed into something that almost knocked him over. He wasn't sure what it was he couldn't see anything around him just blackness. He tried walking forward again, it was another wall! He put his hands out in front of him, this wall was invisible. He let his hands rest on the wall and he waited for the wall to disappear. After nothing had happened he gave the wall a push, still nothing. With his hands still on the wall he spoke out loud,

"The first wall was cold… which means sad, alone..." his voice echoed, "The second wall was burning hot which is hate, anger, revenge, then this wall must be his hidden feelings…" he trailed off. The wall that represented anger had felt like his hands had been burned, but they weren't which meant Naruto has anger but doesn't want anyone hurt. Somehow Itachi found Naruto's hidden feelings and used it as a defense to trap Naruto's consciousness. Either Naruto would find a way out himself or he would have to figure out what Naruto's hidden feelings were. Yamanaka closed his eyes then opened them, he was now out of Naruto's head. Yamanaka put a hand to his chin and had a confused look on his face.

"This is Itachi's doing." he said looking up at them.

"Oh?" Tsunade questioned.

"I got past two walls, but the third one is complicated. I'm sure there is another wall after that one also,"

"What kind of walls are we talking about?" Tsunade looked at Inoichi. Sasuke stood silently waiting for more to be said.

"Walls of emotion, the first wall was sad, and alone. The second wall was hate, anger, and revenge. Now the third wall was invisible which means a hidden feeling, Itachi's using that to trap Naruto's consciousness."

"Walls of emotion…" Tsunade repeated.


	19. True Bliss?

**Sorry for the wait, hope you like it :) (I don't own Naruto)**

**Please give some feed back I would like to know how I could improve my writing (PLEASE & THANK YOU!)**

* * *

><p>Naruto sat cross legged on top of the water and thought of ways to get out. What was he supposed to do? He had already tried filling the cage with his shadow clones. He had only gotten squished into the bars until he thought the bars would cut him in half. He stood up maybe his rasengan would work.<p>

"**Don't even think about it**." the fox growled.

"What else can I do?" he huffed.

"**Yamanaka already tried to get in**,"

"What, I must be in Konoha then!" Naruto gave a smile.

"**Itachi's technique**-"

"One that you can only figure out Naruto." a voice cut the fox off. Naruto's head whipped around and saw Itachi who stood in front of the fox's cage. The nine tails giant face appeared with a grin behind the bars his white fangs showing.

"**Itachi**." the foxes voice was deep. Itachi ignored the fox and turned towards Naruto.

"Naruto."

"Itachi why are-" Naruto was cut off.

"Naruto I'm going to give you something." Itachi was to the point. He started walking towards Naruto, he stopped a foot away from the cage.

"Give me something, like what?"

"This will give you a massive amount of power, power that you can control,"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto questioned.

"The power of forgetfulness, the power of the unknown. Naruto I have to be quick about this." Itachi spread his arms out like he was showing how big his sleeves were. The water under Itachi's feet was slowly turning black. Naruto watched the black consume the water up to the point of where the last spot of clear water disappeared under his own feet.

"Think of those people you love Naruto." Itachi's had disappeared but his voice was heard.

"People I love..." Naruto repeated quietly to himself. He loved his mother and father how wonderful they had been. Love... he had loved Sakura at one point, but now he loved her like a sister. They definitely fought like they were siblings. Sasuke and his small smirks that he did, never showing a full smile to those around him. His raven colored hair and that familiar blue shirt. The determination that's fully visible when he looks into his eyes.

"Sasuke." Naruto let the name slip from his mouth.

"Sasuke?" Naruto ignored Itachi's voice, the kiss flashed in his head.

"There's no time for love, it's sad that us humans have such emotion." Itachi's voice had gone harsh. The fox was staying silent he wanted to see how things would play out.

"I've made friends, friends that I love, but there's one person that means a lot to me. "

"Sasuke." Itachi answered for him.

"Yes." Naruto said softly.

"How can you love him, you killed his family," he paused, "You can't be too sure that he loves you back,"

"I-" Naruto choked, "I... he.. I don't know,"

"You're afraid." Itachi appeared in front of Naruto. Naruto felt like he was going crazy he wanted this to stop. There were sounds of birds that caught Naruto's attention. Out from the blackened waters crows were flying out and into the cage of the nine tails. The caws from the crows grew louder and louder along with the frantic flapping of their wings. The fox let out a deep growl now that he was double sealed there wasn't much he could do. Naruto dropped to his knees as he felt a pain shoot through his stomach. He clutched at his chest trying to get air into his lungs. Itachi looked down at him with narrowed red eyes.

"What-" Naruto coughed, he wanted everything to stop.

"Bliss Naruto, true bliss,"

Naruto lay in the water as the nine tails growls and the dripping of water echoed in his ears. His heart pounded in his ears, a loud symphony of sounds. His vision began to fade as he heard a cracking sound.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had left the hospital room to get some water. It had been almost a week of Naruto being unconscious, and Yamanaka hadn't made any progress. Yamanaka couldn't break through the last wall or what seemed to be the last wall. Sakura was a true mess all she did was pace about Naruto's hospital room and shoot off theories. Sasuke himself had become a mess but on the inside, he wouldn't let Sakura see him like that. Kakashi, Yamanaka, and Tsunade were all working hard to get Naruto back. Sasuke couldn't stand seeing Naruto in the hospital bed again. Naruto was always the one to get hurt all because of his pride and the damn fox. Sasuke shook his head, no Naruto's pride was one of the things he loved most about him. A small smile slipped onto his face there was so much more to love about Naruto. There was a commotion as loud scream came from down the hall. Nurses rushed past him until he realized that they were running into Naruto's room. He ran down the hall and into Naruto's room almost knocking a nurse over. Naruto had moved onto his side clutching his stomach as sweat formed on his forehead. Sakura stood at the end of the bed with her hands over her mouth in shock.<p>

"What's going on?" Sasuke shouted.

"We're not quite sure was it is." one of the nurses said. Her hand was on Naruto's forehead another nurse was taking his pulse. Tsunade rushed into the room and rolled Naruto into his back. She scanned his body with her hands searching for any type of injuries. His pulse was getting back to normal and his face had relaxed. One of the nursed looked at Tsunade,

"A seizure?" the nurse asked.

"No," she paused, "Naruto?" Tsunade called him. Naruto's eyes opened for a moment Sakura gasped. He let out a groan there was a pain that lingered in his stomach. Tsunade yelled at a nurse to get him some water.

"Naruto can you hear me?" she asked. This time he opened his eyes fully, he was unaware of where he was. He saw white ceiling tiles he brought his gaze to the women that stood above him. She had blonde hair and a teal colored symbol between her eyebrows. He looked towards the end of the bed were a girl with teary eyes and pink hair stood. He then looked to his left where a raven haired teen stood his face was hard to read. They all looked so familiar but he couldn't place any of them, all of their names were on the tip of his tongue but what were they?

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.


	20. Crimson & Purple

**Here is Chapter 20 I hope you enjoy it! Please feel free to give a review I would really appreciate it (thanks!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 <strong>

Naruto looked at the boy with the raven colored hair. The dark navy shirt was familiar along with his face, all of his features.

"Sasuke, your name is Sasuke." the boy had a look of relief on his face. He also knew his own name but why was he here?

"Naruto do you know my name?" The girl with the pink hair at the end of the bed asked. Her name had something to do with a flower... what was it?

"Sakura?" He guessed and it seemed to be the right answer because the she smiled.

"And how about me Naruto?" The blonde haired women beside the bed asked, he couldn't help but notice her large breasts. Her name popped into his head

"Tsunade,"

"Yeah that's right," she paused, "Do you remember anything before this?" Tsunade asked. All he knew was that he had to find Itachi he didn't know why he had to find him he just did.

"No." He replied. Tsunade shook her head in disappointment. She had to talk to Yamanaka about this.

"I'll be back, Kakashi should be here soon along with Shizune to run some tests," she nodded at the two ninjas and left swiftly. Sasuke moved closer to the bed, how much had Naruto forgotten?

"Naruto do you know who Haku is?" He asked. Sakura gave him a questioning glance but he didn't seem to notice.

"No doesn't ring any bells,"

"What about Iruka?" He asked Naruto.

"I don-"

"Sasuke we should stop till Kakashi and Shizune get here" Sakura cut Naruto off. This Sakura girl was rude, how dare she cut him off like that. He wasn't sure why it irritated him so much.

"Sakura you should leave," he let it slip out of his mouth. Sasuke was a little shocked when he heard this. Sakura didn't seem too pleased by Naruto's words.

"Excuse me?" She looked at Naruto.

"I said-"

"I know what you said, I came here to see if you were ok and you treat me like this you ungrateful bastard!" She rushed to the side of his bed and raised her hand, Naruto didn't flinch. Her face was angry but tears had started to form in the corners of her eyes. Sakura couldn't bring herself to slap him she let her hand fall. She wanted to hit him but he was already in the hospital it would make her look bad. She left the room with a sideways glance at Sasuke, he hadn't even tried to help. Sasuke was left in shock Naruto had never done anything like that before, well at least not to Sakura. Naruto looked unfazed by the whole event. Sasuke was unsure what he should do, eventually he took a seat.

Naruto and Sasuke sat in silence it was almost as if neither one of them was there. Naruto stared out the window he didn't mind this Sasuke guy hanging around. He wasn't rude like that Sakura girl. He watched a flock of birds fly from one roof top to another. There was one bird that was always left behind almost like it didn't get the queue to fly with the others. Naruto was annoyed by this he went to turn his head when he saw a flash of something familiar. On top of the roof of the next building a flash of black and red dashed out of his view. Naruto sat up quickly and went to the window to look out.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, this whole thing was strange. Naruto continued to look out the window at the roof tops. He looked down at the street below from behind a building he saw someone peek out then back, it was him! Naruto felt a rush he had to leave but would this Sasuke let him leave? He knew he couldn't just walk out surly someone would stop him. Naruto opened the window and began to leave when a hand pulled him back.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke shouted. Naruto felt his anger rise and his skin prickled with heat. He grabbed Sasukes arm and pulled him so they were face to face. Sasuke was met with a pair of crimson eyes the grip around his arm became tighter. There was something different about his eyes the outer edges of his irises circles of deep purple had formed. Sasuke wasn't sure if it was totally normal but he knew it was bad. He thought Naruto had a new seal to keep the nine tails chakra from leaking, all that pain he went through. Things around he were definitely messed up. Before Sasuke could think Naruto slammed him against the far wall. Sasuke let out a pained gasp.

"I need to leave." Naruto's arm was across Sasukes neck. He was too fast abnormally fast his speed didn't give Sasuke any time to react. Sasuke didn't respond to him it wasn't like he could like he could because of the arm across his neck he stared back at Naruto. Naruto let Sasuke drop to the ground and made his way to the window again. Naruto felt the air shift he had never had this feeling when he was fighting before. He didn't consider this an actual fight. He turned to see Sasuke running towards him. The Raven haired boy wasn't sure how it happened but it did. Naruto looked at Sasuke and he placed a hand on the ground, suddenly there was a forceful gust of wind that seemed to come from the ground the wind threw Sasuke off of his feet. When the wind settled down there were people screaming down the hall and loud shouts. Sasuke was gasping for air on the ground it was like all of the air had been sucked from the room just a moment ago. Naruto looked over at Sasuke he then looked at the window now was his time to leave. Naruto got up, he wanted to do something before he left he wanted to give the boy something to think about. He had an urge to do something he wasn't sure why I just felt right. He walked over to Sasuke whose gasps were subsiding and knelt down beside him.

"Sasuke," Sasuke looked terrified for a moment until he saw the crimson eyes were gone.

"Naruto wha-" Sasuke was cut off by a pair of lips against his. Naruto kissed him gently then he began to kiss harder. Naruto pulled away and dashed for the window where he made his exit. Sasuke stared at the window, what the hell just happened?


	21. Questions

**Sorry for the long wait. (I also apologize about any spelling mistakes)**

**CHAPTER 21**

Sasuke was still staring at the open window that Naruto had left through. He looked behind him at the wall. The wall had a dent in it and parts were crumbling around it. Naruto's eyes still flashed in his head, the combination of purple and crimson was strange. His heart was still beating fast Naruto's power was incredible and dangerous. His kiss still lingered on Sasukes lips and made his heart ache. The door slid open, Sasuke knew it was Tsunade. She always missed things as they were happening… she always arrived after. Sasuke's chest was swirling with emotions he let Naruto go…

"What that hell is going on!" she was furious. She stomped to the window and looked out. She made a signal with her hand out the window. It was for the AMBU, Konoha was on lockdown for now. She glanced at Sasuke then at the wall.

"Nurse!" she yelled loudly, she then turned her angry gaze out the window.

* * *

><p>The air in the room was damp that was one thing he disliked about being underground most of the time. In fact it wasn't just this room it was every room. Kabuto was cleaning his tools and placing new syringes on a folded cloth. A small smile was on his face as he glanced at the body on the table. His first two subjects had died on him which was what he wanted but he found several traces of his poison. He had several vials that lined the edge of the table. He wasn't making progress with his work at least not today. Kabuto filled a syringe with the third vial it was a clear liquid. He moved to his right towards the body that lay unconscious. The mans stomach moving with every breath for some reason it annoyed him. Kabuto was slightly surprised by the snake creeping up the leg of the body and onto the chest.<p>

"Yes Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked as the snake hissed from atop the body. The door opened and the pale man made his way into the room.

"Any success?" Orochimaru asked. Kabuto ignored the snake and found a vein on the man's arm, he injected the poison.

"So far all of my subjects have died as intended but they're dying slowly. The poison is also traceable in the body,"

"How about your other little project Kabuto?" Orochimaru tone was as if he was talking to a child.

"Why don't you ask Itachi when he arrives?" Kabuto hid his smile.

"You shouldn't play games with me Kabuto." Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at the back of Kabuto's head. The snake retreated off of the body and up the sleeve of the pale man. Kabuto watched the man on the table who was still breathing. Orochimaru let out a deep creeping laugh that lingered as he left into the hallway. Kabuto threw the syringe into the trash that was next to the table, this poison had failed. He had six more poisons to test the three first poisons were crossed off his list. He glanced at the clipboard that held the subject's time of death. The problem with his poison was it had to be injected right into the blood stream or it wouldn't work fast enough. The time of death had to be quick and untraceable something that he could perfect through trial and error. He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. He picked up a new syringe and vial of poison. He moved to his left this time where another subject lay.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was silent as Tsunade paced about in front of him. Sasuke was patched up by a nurse and now sitting on the edge of the bed. Kakashi was leaning on the wall beside the window. They were still in the hospital room going over everything.<p>

"So you're saying his eyes were red AND purple?" Tusnade stopped pacing to ask Sasuke.

"There was the nine tails chakra mixed with another chakra. His strength was incredible." Sasuke looked at the dent from the corner of his eye. His back ached from when he had been pinned to it.

"Another chakra?" Kakashi questioned.

"It was strange… I've never felt that kind of chakra before." Sasuke said as his attention turned to Kakashi.

"Itachi is definitely toying with us." Tsunade spat out.

"We need to find out what he's planning to do with Naruto, this is going to be dangerous if Itachi has a way to remove that new seal." Kakashi looked to Tsunade then Sasuke when he said this, "He could manipulate Naruto into doing something devastating." he added.

Tsunade told Sasuke that he could leave. When Sasuke left the hospital room she turned toward Kakashi.

"How could I let this happen?" she crossed her arms. Kakashi didn't say a word his student was now on the loose with an Akatsuki member. He also felt that he had let it happen. The AMBU were trying to track them down but somehow they had lost sight of them. Tsunade cursed loudly as the AMBU on the roof across the street shook his head.

"I should have known," she paused and shook her head, "I'm slipping at this Kakashi I'm putting this whole village in danger. I'm not sure I'm cut out for this,"

Tsunades statement caught Kakashi off guard.

"Tsunade... " he paused and gave a chuckle. She threw a glare at him.

"What's so funny?" her tone was harsh.

"Naruto has all the faith in you along with this village. He brought you here to be a leader he trusts you to do that. If you give up now then what would he think of you?" Kakashi was now standing his one eye set on her waiting for an answer. She thought back to when Naruto had saved her life the determination he had was beyond belief. Naruto still wore the necklace she had given him.

"That's it!" she shouted. Kakashi looked at her in confusion.

"My necklace Kakashi! If we are able to find Naruto...or if the seal breaks and he ends up near a village that Yamato can get to. He can use the necklace to suppress the nine tails chakra if that's Itachi's intention. It's an idea and it might not even work at all."

"It's still something." Kakashi's smile was hidden by the cloth he wore.

* * *

><p>Itachi was running at a fast pace with Naruto tailing him. Naruto's speed was intense and his movements agile. Itachi had added the prefect thing into Naruto's mind. Orochimaru would only be half pleased with Itachi but Itachi had different intentions for himself. He didn't need the praise of a snake and his doctor. Naruto had drawn closer to Itachi. He would have to rest soon but he wanted to be far from Konoha.<p>

"Why do you keep running?" Naruto shouted at Itachi's back. Naruto grunted in frustration when he got no reply. This strange man was running but why, and who was he? Naruto pushed himself to run faster he had to catch up to get answers. Naruto was drawing closer and closer. Naruto was now almost near the mysterious man he pushed himself harder. Naruo reached his hand out his fingers only brushed the cloak before the man disappeared. Naruto stumbled out of his running pattern and his foot missed the next branch. He fell forward catching a branch across the stomach. The air in his lungs escaped quickly as he fell to the ground. As he made contact with the ground the puff of dirt rose around him. Naruto inhaled the dirt that had risen around him. He coughed a few times and waved his arm around to push away the cloud of dirt. He winced and wrapped his arms around his stomach as he sat up. Naruto sensed a chakra near him and looked up. His anger rose at the figure who stood a few feet away.

"If you had stopped this wouldn't have happened!" Naruto grumbled. The figure walked closer to him and stopped.

"I'm Itachi,"

"Your name sounds familiar…"

"Naruto your memory is still gone?"

"Yes,"

"That's unfortu-"

"Why were you running from me?" Naruto yelled cutting Itachi off.

"We were going to on a mission but I don't think we will,"

"I really don't remember this,"

"Do you even know where you are?" Itachi looked at him, had he gone too far with erasing part of his memories? Naruto shifted and sat cross-legged he looked around at the trees and the small dirt path. He had no clue where he was, who he was, or who he's man with.

"We should get going." Itachi turned and dashed up into the trees. Naruto took a few seconds to himself. He really had no other choice but to follow the man with the strange cloak. The blonde haired ninja sluggishly stood up and brushed himself off. His chest felt heavy but he couldn't tell if it was from the fall or something wasn't right. His ribs also hurt with every movement but he had to find answers, he had to find who he was.


	22. Unsettling

**Sorry for the wait!**

**CHAPTER 22**

Tsunade was at her desk the sun was setting behind her giving the room a pinkish glow. There was an unsettling feeling that rested over the ninjas and their families in Konoha. Itachi would most likely use Naruto against Konoha. The kyuubi's power would destroy this village and Naruto had no control over it. She clenched her jaw and balled her fists. She would also lose Naruto. Her job was to protect this village and to keep the Kyuubi from falling in to the wrong hands. She often asked herself what the fourth would do. The council members would undoubtedly have a meeting. They would sit there and blab on about how Naruto was unfit to be in Konoha. Her thoughts were interrupted by a light knocking on the door.

"Come in." She looked up to see Kakashi closing the door behind him.

"Thank you for coming." He gave a small smile. He nodded thanks and stepped forward to stand in front of her desk. She sighed and stood up pushing her chair back as she did so. "I've been tipped off about something that I need you to investigate," he looked at her and waited for her to continue, "You will be among the AMBU for a while Kakashi. I've been told that a few AMBU have been talking...planning something. I've also heard that a few have been slacking in some departments I'm sure you can guess which one,"

"You believe that they aren't trying their hardest?" she nodded then spoke, "I believe they are lacking in the Naruto retrieval department, catch my drift Kakashi?" she looked at him dead on, "I believe that they are arriving 'late' or 'loosing' the enemy too often,"

"I see...you want me to be a spy?"

"Yes." she held her breath until he spoke.

"Okay." Tsunade was surprised at how easily he took this on. He probably wanted to know if all this was true. His own student, a Konoha ninja, being betrayed by the Special Forces was unheard of especially against a kid. Her plan was to tell no one about this, not even Shizune. The only thing Kakashi had to do was get solid evidence or some type of proof or conformation. Now the council meeting would be scheduled soon and nothing important would be discussed only complaints. Tsunade turned and walked to the window the pink tones of the sunset had faded from the room. A light periwinkle had filled the sky and faded inwards to a dark blue then a hazy purple and a series of warm colors.

"It's hard to believe that such evil can lie under this beautiful sky." She crossed her arms.

"Every sky has its clouds." Kakashi left the Hokage to herself. She mumbled about how cliché his words were. Kakashi would have to do something about his hair so civilians wouldn't ask questions. As for Sasuke, he would be lied to again.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was outside the door of Naruto's apartment. It was warm but fall was drawing near. Sasuke knocked on the door and he knew he wouldn't get an answer. He opened the creaky door and stepped inside. The table was littered with food containers and the trash was overflowing. Sasuke didn't know how Naruto could live like this. The bed was unmade but it looked warm and cozy. The picture of team seven was on the nightstand. He picked it up and ran a thumb over it whipping some of the dust off. The sunlight was casting through the window and onto Naruto's bed. Sasuke sat on the side of the bed and placed the picture beside him, then laid back and shut his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto and Itachi had made it to one of Orochimaru's various hideouts. Naruto was tired from their journey and he still hadn't found anything about who he was. They were in a forest with tall trees and over grown plants. He listened to the unfamiliar exotic bird calls. They had traveled for two days and had covered plenty of ground to reach their destination. Itachi made a few hand signs and stairs appeared that descended into the ground. Itachi motioned him to follow and he did. It was dark and the air smelled moldy Naruto scrunched up his nose. Their steps echoed off the stone walls as they walked into the darkness.<p>

"Why is it so dark in here?" Naruto squinted. Itachi didn't respond to him. "I said-"

"Shhh..."

"Don't shush me!" Itachi stopped suddenly. A cold breeze swam around their feet causing Naruto to shiver. Naruto looked forward so see someone standing a few feet away. His eyes had adjusted but he still couldn't see a face. A chill creeped up his spine as another breeze came down the hallway with a whistle.

"Itachi has our guest arrived?"

"Guest?" Naruto huffed,

"He's very tired from our journey he should rest." Itachi didn't look at Naruto.

"Yes, yes find him a room," the man seemed to have a lisp from what Naruto could hear. Naruto would have chuckled if it weren't for the man's creepy slithering voice. The man disappeared back into the shadows as if he was one himself.

"Who was that, talk about creepy,"

"I'd be careful if I were you," Itachi replied with a glance at Naruto. Itachi stopped at a door on the left. He opened it and they were greeted with a warm lit room. The room was small but it seemed cozy to Naruto. There was a table, trash can, bookshelf, lamp, and a bed.

"And...uhh where's the bathroom," Naruto gave a nervous laugh.

"Outside,"

"Outside are you serious... I don't mind but I mean this kind of place must have a bathroom," Itachi nodded a 'no' and left closing the door behind him. Naruto glanced at the empty bookshelf and an eerie feeling settled in his stomach.  
>Ever since he had woken up he had a tugging feeling in his chest like something was trying to his attention.<p>

He made his way to the bed and sat on it. He tested out the bed by bouncing on it, the bed wasn't great but it wasn't bad either. With a shrug he pulled his shoes off discarding them on the floor. The blonde laid back on the bed and rested his head on the thin pillow. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He started organizing what he knew about himself, his name was Naruto. Itiachi is his team member… and they were on a mission. Naruto let out a loud sigh hopefully sleep would help with his memory. He breathed deeply and let himself relax but something slipped from his mouth "_Sasuke…"_

Naruto's eyes shot open only to be met with strange surroundings. His heart was beating rapidly as he found his shoes. Sweat was forming on his body as he finished putting on his shoes and headed for the door. Naruto realized where he was, it had been like a dream.

"**Naruto,"**

"Kyuubi?" Naruto spoke out loud.

"**You're back,"**

"Yeah… I remember everything that happened but it's like a dream,"

"**You're subconscious somehow picked it up,"**

"What?"

"**Nevermind… Naruto we don't have time. You need to find a way out or play along with Itachi. I don't know what he put in this cage along with me. It's unsettling." **

Naruto reached for the door handle but stopped. He felt a disturbing chakra close by… Orochimaru.


	23. It's Only the Beginning

**Sorry about the wait, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Naruto thought his heart was going to pound right out of his chest. This powerful chakra, Orochimaru's chakra. It sent shivers creeping up his spine. The intensity of the chakra was amazing and frightening. Was he sure to die here, and now? Naruto clenched his fists, his nails dug into his palms. He wouldn't go down without a fight.<p>

"**Naruto play along**," the fox seemed irritated

"What, no I can't do that,"

"**Naruto your life isn't a thing to gamble right now, you know they're after my chakra. Are you willing to give it up that easily? Catch them off guard Naruto.**"

Naruto was surprised by the sudden advice. Naruto's heart still pounded against his rib cage. He took a breath and walked back over to the bed. The disturbing chakra lingered almost like it was creeping down the hall and into the room. Naruto shut his eyes and lay back on the bed. He wanted to smash Orochimaru's face in along with Itachi's. Naruto was also concerned with what the fox had said earlier about Itachi putting something in the cage with him. Not soon enough did Orochimaru's chakra fade down the hallway. Naruto let his breath out, he hadn't known he was holding it. He needed to find answers from Itachi or escape if he could. He sat up and headed for the door, he opened it to the darkened hallway. His jaw was clenched as he looked right then left down the hall. He didn't want to go to the left where he had sensed the pale man's chakra. He couldn't remember which way they had entered Orochimaru's hideout.

"Hey fox,"

"**What?**"

"Do you know which way we came in?"

"**No,**"

"Big help you are," Naruto got no response. He stood in the eerie silence for a moment.

"Naruto," a whisper came from the darkness. Naruto squinted and scanned the darkness, he could hear his pulse in his ears now.

"Naruto," the voice was right next to him. He hopped back away from the figure. Naruto looked up ready to fight, it was Itachi.

"Boy have I got questions for you," Narutos voice was gruff. He walked past Naruto and into the room. Naruto followed cautiously. Once inside the room Naruto closed the door, adrenalin was pumping through his body. He wasn't going to play along with Itachi he wanted answers now.

"What's going on, what did you put in the foxes cage?"

"Naruto I brought you here to end something," Itachi paused, "I realized that you need more time," he continued before Naruto could interrupt, "part of my chakra is in the cage," Naruto tensed up how had his chakra gotten in there? The pooling noises of crows entering the cage... that was it the crows!

"You're going to need that chakra to fight Orochimaru," Naruto was shocked to hear Itachi say this. The fox let out a low growl or anger.

"He's planning something,"

"What is he planning, how do I know you're not in it with him?" Naruto's was almost shouting.

"He's only told Kabuto I believe, I'm trying to get more information. You can stop him with the help of my chakra. Only use it if you run out of your normal chakra, don't use the nine tails Naruto,"

"What are you crazy, I'm nowhere near powerful enough to take him on!"

"You will be ready in time, fight for what's yours Naruto." a slight smile had appeared on Itachi's face. He gave Naruto a nod and lunged forward at Naruto. He had no time to react, Itachi's arms had wrapped around Naruto and the sound of rushing wind engulfed them. The wind whipped around them making their clothes shutter against them. Naruto was struggling to get out if Itachi's grip but when the wind stopped Itachi was gone. Naruto looked around, he was outside! Without caring which direction he was going he darted up into the trees as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was dressed in all black which matched the shadows of the woods. He wore a white wolf mask with dark green lines that ran vertically down the cheeks. His hair had been slicked back and hidden under a gray bandana. He had been assigned to two other members. One of them wore a mask that had a pointed nose on it, almost like a beak. The other wore a cat mask. The man with the cat mask was 'Kai' and the man with the beaks name was "Shogaku". The sun had just set which helped them blend into their surroundings. They were just outside of Konoha's walls searching the woods for anything suspicious.<p>

"Group 3 is by Konoha's gates, we are on the north side," Kai spoke in a hushed tone into the radio. Kakashi hadn't gotten any information about Tsunade's suspicions yet.

"We're going to wrap this up soon and send the others out here," all of the ANBU heard this on their radios. Kakashi's group was number 6. He was watching his team members carefully. Shogaku had seemed nervous and somewhat antsy which wasn't a normal thing for an ANBU member.

"Kai," Kakashi paused to make sure Shogaku couldn't hear. Shogaku had moved ahead of them up in the trees.

"Yes," Kai asked not looking at him.

"Does Shogaku seem nervous to you?"

"He does, I'm glad you picked up on that too," Kai was looking forward at Shohaku, "Maybe the nerves are getting to him... with all this stuff going on. He could barely catch Naruto,"

"The brat is pretty fast though," it felt weird to Kakashi to call Naruto a brat.

"He's a fast learner though, I'd rather be on Narutos side then against him,"

"Well said." Kakashi replied.

* * *

><p>Naruto had no clue where he was he had been running for almost an hour. His body was telling him to stop but he had to keep going. Naruto had slowed his pace, the night air felt good against his sweaty body. Naruto's body gave in just as he landed on a branch. The moon was bright and the air cool. Naruto sighed, it seemed almost peaceful. He was alone with no one bothering him. He looked at the stars, what would his father do? Naruto bit his thumb and smacked his hand down on the branch. A puff of smoke swirled around as Naruto lifted his hand.<p>

"Naruto you don't look to pretty,"

"Neither do you Gamakichi," Naruto paused, "Look Gamakichi I need you to send a message to Tsunade,"

"Are you in some kind of danger?" Gamakichi looked around cautiously.

"Not right now… I was though," Gamakichi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ok, what's the message?" the frog hopped closer.

"Tell Tsunade that Orochimaru is planning something big. Tell her I got my memory back…and that Itachi helped me escape-"

"He helped you escape?" Gamakichi looked at Naruto, his face was serious. Naruto nodded at Gamakichi then continued, "I'm not going back to Konoha right away, I'll be back. Don't send people to find me," Naruto gave a deep sigh.

"Naruto is everything ok?" Gamakichi was seriously starting to worry now.

"Yes, please send this to her quickly,' Naruto smiled at the frog.

"Alright… summon me whenever you need help, ok?" Naruto game him a thumbs up. Gamakichi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto stood on the branch and looked up at the moon once again. The moonlight lit parts of the woods that weren't hidden by shadows. Naruto breathed in the air and smiled as he dashed forward. He would find something unique or someone that would help him train, he was sure of it.


End file.
